SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: Darkness has overcame three of the four clans. Swampstar is the new leader of ThunderClan and when Brookrun learns that he is ploting with her worst enemy, Dashfire of ShadowClan, it's up to Brookrun to save the kit promised to her as an apprenitce. Brookrun's only hope is to flee to RiverClan. Sequel to SunClan: Book 1: Rising and Book 3: A Sunny Heart. I do not own Warriors.
1. Allegiances&Prologue

**Allegiances-**

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Swampstar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Sandypaw)

Warriors:

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilyflower)

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky, apprentice: Poolpaw)

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail, apprentice: Vinepaw)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Lilyflower- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mate: Beehive)

Apprentices:

Sandypaw- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Brookrun's sister, mentor: Hawkherb)

Poolpaw- light slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Deerpath)

Vinepaw- brown tom with amber eyes (mentor: Leafshine)

Queens:

Brookrun- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (expecting kits)

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Vineclaw {passed away in last battle} kits: Glacierkit, Acornkit)

Kits:

Glacierkit- white tom with blind blue eyes

Acornkit- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Echostar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Smoothshell, apprentice: Rustpaw)

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Tabbypaw)

Warriors:

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Smoothshell- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dashfire, apprentice: Jaypaw)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Streampaw)

Apprentices:

Jaypaw- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Smoothshell)

Rustpaw- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mentor: Dashfire)

Tabbypaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes (mentor: Roseheart)

Streampaw- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Lilacpetal)

Queens:

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat with light blue eyes (kits: Dovekit, Settingkit)

Kits:

Dovekit- long-haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Settingkit- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Shadowmoon- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**WindClan:**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fogcloud- gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Rollingbreeze- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Crowwing)

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Rollingbreeze)

Greenlily- ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hawktalon)

Hawktalon- Huge black tom with green eyes (formerly Dagger, mate: Redshadow)

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Junipertooth- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Larkpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Goldenpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Flashpaw- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Windypaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost, apprentice: Carrotpaw)

Medicine Cat: Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes (mate: Bubblefur)

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish)

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Bubblefur- white and crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Halffoot)

Hopefrost- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Lovepaw)

Farstone- slate gray tom with green eyes (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Carrotpelt- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Wavesurf- slate gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Plumpaw)

Yellowfoot- golden tom with green eyes

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Bluepaw)

Apprentices:

Lovepaw- crème she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mentor: Hopefrost)

Nightpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes (mentor: Farstone)

Plumpaw- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail tip, amber eyes (mentor: Wavesurf)

Bluepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Wispcloud)

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's time. Brookrun deserves to know her destiny," a silver tabby tom said.

"Jayfeather, are you sure? You know what could happen if we interfere," a golden tom asked.

"It's time Lionstar. She needs to know soon. Time is running out," Jayfeather replied.

"She betrayed us by taking Emberstone as a mate," Lionstar snorted.

"It was her destiny to take Emberstone as a mate, you know that their kit has a destiny intertwined with SunClan's," Jayfeather insured his brother.

Lionstar sighed.

"The dark forces are rising Lionstar, in our generation it was mostly an outside force. In their generation it comes from the heart of the clan, the leader. You know that Brookrun is our only hope, without her the clans would become a group of rogues. The clans have never faced this kind of danger before," Jayfeather closed his blue eyes. "And even with the running brook they still might not be good enough to survive."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Here's the chapter I promised! I can write so much faster now that I have glasses! I don't loose my place anymore!**

**Thank you:**

**Guest: Thanks for reading my other story!**

**Guest: (sorry I don't know if ur the same person or not :/) But if you r another person/ the same person just wait until the next chapter and your wish shall be granted :)**

**MinecraftBluepelt- thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Lovepaw- thanks for your continued support :D**

**Blazzer12- wish granted :P**

**Snowydawn- i agree :)**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- I don't really know why they did...**

**Dapplepelt- now you shall find out the answer to one of your questions:**

**So here is Ch.1:**

* * *

**Ch.1**

Brookrun shifted uncomfortably in the prickly nest. Hawkherb had finally given up with trying convincing her to move to the nursery. He had given her 'orders' instead. Now, Brookrun was stuck in the hot nursery with one of Blizzardfur's kits, Acornkit climbing all over her. Brookrun remembered the last thing she had told her mate, Emberstone a RiverClan warrior, when RiverClan had camp to assist ThunderClan when WindClan and ShadowClan were attacking.

"I'm expecting kits," was what she had told him.

Emberstone had looked at her like she had grown wings but, before he could say anything Tanstar came up and fetched him to go back to RiverClan. Brookrun carried a heavy weight on her shoulders. Fishpond, her ThunderClan lover, had died saving her and her kits. He knew the kits weren't his, but he risked his life for the she-cat that turned him down over and over again. Brookrun didn't know how a cat could do that, but she was thankful.

Brookrun decided it was time to take a walk in the forest. On the way out of camp she caught the scent of Swampstar and a ShadowClan warrior named Dashfire. She slowly crept forward and followed the cat's twisty trail through the thick undergrowth. She finally found them in a clearing. Brookrun crept behind a bush and waited to hear what they had to say. Brookrun had never trusted Swampstar since she got a prophecy about him a long time ago from StarClan. Anyways, instinct told her not to trust Dashfire. Brookrun and Dashfire were always worst enemies since they were kits.

"I have something I need you to do," Brookrun heard Swampstar whisper. "There is a blind white kit in ThunderClan. It eats to much fresh kill and is no use to us. I want you to do a run-by. Kill it and I will join ThunderClan with WindClan and ShadowClan."

"Yes, when should I?" Dashfire asked eagerly.

Brookrun didn't wait to hear Swampstar's reply. She silently crept away and as soon as she was out of hearing range she ran to Blizzardfur, the kits mother.

"Blizzardfur," Brookrun whispered.

"What? Are your kits coming?" Blizzardfur opened up one of her eyes and stopped grooming herself.

"No, not yet, can we go someplace more… private?" Brookrun's desperation in her voice clearly showed.

Blizzardfur nodded her head and led Brookrun into the nursery.

"Acornkit, Glacierkit, go out and play," Blizzardfur told her kits.

Brookrun shuffled her paws, "Actually, Blizzardfur, it would be best if Glacierkit stays in here."

Blizzardfur dipped her head to Brookrun and Glacierkit bounded back into the nursery.

"I… I overheard Swampstar and the ShadowClan warrior, Dashfire planning… how to get a rid of a kit in the nursery," Brookrun whispered so that Glacierkit wouldn't hear.

Blizzardfur stood frozen in shock, "Glacierkit?" she whispered back.

Brookrun nodded her head.

"Swampstar's my son, he… he… wouldn't do something like that," Blizzardfur's voice shook and she sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of Brookrun.

Brookrun continued, "Dashfire's going to do a run-by. Just like in the stories what happened to Spottedleaf, instead this time its sole purpose will be to kill, not to steal. Swampstar told Dashfire that if Dashfire agreed and succeeded that he would combine ThunderClan with ShadowClan and WindClan."

Blizzardfur's eyes widened in a state of shock, "I trust you Brookrun, as much as I don't want to believe you, and I know Swampstar's nature better than any cat. I can see this being something he would do. What should I do?"

"_We_ must go to RiverClan," Brookrun replied.

"Why we?" Blizzardfur looked like she was slowly recovering from her shock.

"Because the father of my kits lives there," Brookrun braced herself.

Blizzardfur only looked at her with understanding, "I once was in love with a ShadowClan tom. I… I broke up with him after Vineclaw's brother saw us. Vineclaw's brother threatened that if I didn't take Vineclaw as a mate he would report us to the clan leader, I liked Vineclaw so I agreed. I found out I was pregnant with both Vineclaw and the Shadowclan tom's kits at the same time. Swampstar is my punishment for agreeing to take two mates."

Brookrun held her breath, "Are you still coming with me?"

"Yes, Acornkit, come back into the nursery now!" Blizzardfur called outside.

The little muddy brown tabby she-cat came back inside with her tail drooping.

"Acornkit, Glacierkit, something has come up and we need to flee to RiverClan," Blizzardfur told them and grabbed Acornkit's scruff.

Brookrun grabbed Glacierkit's and the two she-cats worked to make a hole in the back of the nursery. Once finished, they climbed through a tunnel in the rocky camp wall and then emerged right outside of camp. They headed for the WindClan border and went around it, on the opposite side of the lake. Brookrun started to pant and slow down.

"Are you okay?" Blizzardfur asked.

"The kits!" Brookrun screamed as her legs buckled underneath her. "Get Sandypaw!"

Blizzardfur dashed off leaving Acornkit and Glacierkit with Brookrun. It seemed like an eternity to Brookrun. Finally Blizzardfur and Sandypaw arrived. Brookrun let out a scream and Sandypaw successfully delivered one ginger tom.

"That's it, now will anyone tell me what's happening?" Sandypaw asked.

Blizzardfur told Sandypaw everything.

"I'm coming," Sandypaw stated.

"You don't have to," Brookrun's voice quivered in tiredness.

"Yes I do, really the only reason why I joined ThunderClan was because I wanted to be with you," Sandypaw snorted. "And now we need to find a place to sleep, there is no more traveling today for Brookrun and her kit."

The cats managed to get to one of the barns where they slept until sunrise. Brookrun slowly got up and stretched after checking to make sure her only kit was okay. A sunray hit the kits pelt making him look as bright as the sun.

"I know what I'm going to name him," Brookrun called out to the others.

"What?" Sandypaw asked.

"Sunkit, for his pelt glows like the sun every time the sun hits it," Brookrun purred.

* * *

Sunkit- bright ginger tom with a white underbelly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes

* * *

**A/N: My handsome little Sunkit tis' born :) Remember to REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for Ch.2! And Brookrun, Blizzardfur, Sandypaw, Acornkit, Glacierkit, and Sunkit reach RiverClan in this chapter! **

**Thank you:**

**Blazzer12- thanks for reveiwing! **

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- I would love to use your two cats! Except could I change the rose on Roseleaf's leg to maybe silver spots on her right hind leg that look like rose petals? Thanks for ur reveiw!**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for reveiwing!**

**Pearlfeather (Guest)- ur welcome :) and here's another update :D**

**And now onto Ch.2:**

* * *

**Ch.2**

The small group of ex-ThunderClan cats finally reached the RiverClan border.

"Let's wait here until a RiverClan patrol comes," Sandypaw stated.

Brookrun laid down on a spot of grass and Sandypaw laid Sunkit beside her. Sunkit immediately started to suckle hungrily. A couple of minutes later a RiverClan patrol found them. Brookrun was glad to see that Tanstar was heading the patrol and Emberstone was with three other RiverClan warriors tailing behind Tanstar.

"Why are two ThunderClan queens and their apprentice medicine cat at the RiverClan border?" Tanstar asked and worry edged into her voice. "Are WindClan and ShadowClan attacking?"

"Worse," Brookrun sighed. "I overheard Swampstar plotting with the ShadowClan warrior, Dashfire. They wanted to kill Blizzardfur's blind kit, Glacierkit. We… we were wondering if we could join RiverClan."

Emberstone gave Brookrun a hopeful look.

Tanstar starred at them, "and why would Dashfire do this?"

"Because, Swampstar promised that if Dashfire succeeded that he would combine ThunderClan with WindClan and ShadowClan," Blizzardfur cut in.

The RiverClan patrol let out startled gasps.

"Brookrun, Sandypaw, why do you want to join RiverClan?" Tanstar asked.

Sandypaw answered, "I wanted to go with Brookrun because she's my sister."

"Brookrun?" Tanstar questioned the slate gray queen.

Brookrun took a deep breath, but before she could answer Emberstone barged in.

"Tanstar, may I speak for Brookrun?" Emberstone asked.

"I don't see why you would need to, but okay," Tanstar dipped her head to the younger warrior.

This time Emberstone took a deep breath, "What did you name our kit?"

Brookrun glazed up hopelessly at him, "Sunkit."

The whole RiverClan patrol except for Tanstar took a step back from them.

Tanstar managed to keep a calm voice, "Emberstone, care to explain?"

This time Brookrun cut in, "We fell in love and agreed to meet at the island every couple of days. I would wade through the water so that no one could pick up my scent."

Emberstone continued for her, "We meant for a moon or so before the last battle when Honeystar died. That was when Brookrun told me that she was expecting my kits."

Silence only lasted a moment before Tanstar spoke, "What both of you did was wrong, but I wouldn't turn down your offer, Brookrun. RiverClan needs more warriors, especially if ThunderClan joins WindClan and ShadowClan. It is also not my place to punish you, losing your friends in ThunderClan was punishment enough. Emberstone, I think that you also will receive you punishment by losing your clanmates trust. All of you must come back with me to the RiverClan camp."

Brookrun dipped her head in respect to the wise RiverClan leader. Emberstone stepped forward and picked Sunkit up by the scruff. Blizzardfur came over to Brookrun and gave her a lick on the shoulder. Finally the cats reached the RiverClan camp.

"The nursery is over there," a dark crème apprentice flicked her tail towards a den that was made under a ledge. "My name is Plumpaw, Tanstar assigned my brother and I to take care of you."

"Thank you," Blizzardfur dipped her head to the RiverClan apprentice and led Brookrun into the nursery.

A second later Emberstone appeared carrying Sunkit and handed him over to his mother. Before Emberstone went back outside he gave Brookrun a small lick on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Who thinks Tanstar is a wise leader? I love Emberstone and Brookrun's romance :) Next chapter is Sunkits P.O.V! RiverClan is growing stronger while the rest of the clans keep on killing each other... remember to REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I was feeling bad about the short chapter earlier today so I decided to post Ch.3 early... I'm REALLY looking forward to posting Ch.4... it becomes a REALLY BIG turning point in the book :) Now that I have you in suspence thank you:**

**Dapplepelt- for your continued support :)**

**Blazzer12- your wish is granted :D**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- same here... I think I kinda based her character after Bluestar's**

**Pearlfeather (Guest)- thanks for the reveiw! I like Tanstar to :)**

**And now onto ch.3**

* * *

**Ch.3**

"I bet you can't find me!" Sunkit called out and crawled into a tiny space in the ledge next to the nursery.

"I found you!" Glacierkit called back and leapt in front of Sunkit.

"How do you always do that?" Sunkit asked and licked his white chest.

"Practice," Glacierkit purred.

"Sunkit! Glacierkit! Where are you?" a voice called out from the entrance of the nursery.

"Mom's calling us, come on Glacierkit!" Sunkit called out and ran towards the nursery.

Glacierkit followed Sunkit, "What did you need Brookrun?" Glacierkit asked.

Brookrun was Sunkit's mother, Glacierkit's mother was Blizzardfur and his sister Acornpaw, had become a paw before Glacierkit did because Glacierkit wanted to wait for Brookrun to become his mentor.

"Glacierkit, Sunkit, I have some good news for you! Tanstar has announced that she will hold your apprentice ceremony in a couple of minutes!" Brookrun announced.

"Awesome!" excitement pulsed through the kits.

"When will we become apprentices?" three kits emerged from the nursery.

A crème she-cat came up from behind them.

"Quiet Dodgekit, Robinkit, and Reedkit! You'll just have to wait two moons!" the she-cat said. "Good luck Glacierkit, Sunkit!"

"Thanks Lovesong!" Glacierkit dipped his head to the young queen.

Sunkit spotted Emberstone, his father, rushing over to them.

"Congratulations, Sunkit, Glacierkit!" Emberstone called out.

Even though Glacierkit wasn't Emberstone's, he had always acted like both of the kit's father.

"Thanks dad," Sunkit meowed as Brookrun started to give him a bath.

Tanstar leaped up onto Lowbranch and yowled the gathering call, "Let all cats gather underneath Lowbranch for a clan meeting!"

Sunkit and Glacierkit bounded under the Lowbranch and Brookrun, Blizzardfur, Emberstone, and Acornpaw joined them.

"Today we have two kits that are ready to become apprenitces. Glacierkit, step forward. From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Glacierpaw. Brookrun, the old ThunderClan leader, Honeystar, promised that you would mentor Glacierpaw when he was ready. I shall keep her promise, you will mentor Glacierpaw," Tanstar meowed.

Glacierpaw and Brookrun licked each other's shoulders before Tanstar continued.

"Sunkit, you have reached your sixth moon. From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw. I will mentor Sunpaw," Tanstar announced.

Sunpaw obediently licked Tanstar's shoulder as excitement coursed up his ginger pelt. Tanstar returned the gesture as the clan cheered, "Glacierpaw, Sunpaw, Glacierpaw, Sunpaw!"

"Great job Sunpaw!" Emberstone cheered him on.

Brookrun came up to her son and gave him a lick on the forehead, "Don't worry you'll become an amazing warrior."

"Sunpaw!" Tanstar yelled over the crowd.

"Coming!" Sunpaw replied and made his way to the camp entrance.

"Today we're going to patrol the border along with Glacierpaw and Brookrun. We'll start with WindClan and end with ShadowClan," Tanstar bounded out of the camp followed by Brookrun, Glacierpaw, and Sunpaw.

The cats slowly made their way to the WindClan border and Tanstar introduced them to the scent. They made it the whole way around without meeting a WindClan cat. Finally Tanstar introduced them to ShadowClan scent and they ran into a patrol of four ShadowClan cats.

"Tanstar," a black and white tom dipped his head to the RiverClan leader.

"Hello Fossilcave, Ashcreek, Lilacpetal, and Streampaw," Tanstar replied.

"Streamflower now," the slate gray tabby she-cat announced.

Sunpaw saw his mom nod to Ashcreek. 'Did I just imagine that?' Sunpaw thought to himself.

"Is there any new news in ShadowClan?" Brookrun asked.

"Smoothshell is expecting Dashfire's kits," Lilacpetal announced.

Tanstar dipped her head and Sunpaw noticed that his mother had a frown on her face.

"Lovesong gave birth to three healthy kits, two toms and one she-cat," Tanstar meowed. "Sorry, but I must go, Sunpaw and Glacierpaw have just been apprenticed and we're showing them the border."

The ShadowClan cats dipped their heads and snaked back into the marshes. Tanstar rested her tail tip on Brookrun's shoulder.

"Kit's don't always grow up to become their father," Sunpaw caught Tanstar whispering to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Now little Sunpaw's an apprenitce :) Remember to REVEIW! And now I posted and updated set of Allegiances to help you guys keep straight!**

* * *

**Allegiances-**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Swampstar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilyflower)

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Poolheart- light slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Vinepelt- brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail, kits: Fishkit, Skunkkit, and Fawnkit)

Lilyflower- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mate: Beehive, kits: Inkkit and Honeykit)

Kits:

Fishkit- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Skunkkit- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes

Fawnkit- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

Inkkit- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Honeykit- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Echostar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Smoothshell)

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Tabbypelt)

Warriors:

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Dovepaw)

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek, apprentice: Settingpaw)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Rustfur)

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave)

Rustfur- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilacpetal)

Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes (mentor: Roseheart)

Dovepaw- long-haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Mossfur)

Settingpaw- long-haired black tom with amber eyes (mentor: Crevicefall)

Queens:

Smoothshell- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dashfire, expecting kits)

* * *

**WindClan:**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fogcloud- gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hawktalon)

Hawktalon- Huge black tom with green eyes (formerly Dagger, mate: Redshadow)

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes (mate: Goldenlake)

Junipertooth- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Windymoor)

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes

Goldenlake- ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Heathertwig)

Flashfurry- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Junipertooth)

Elders:

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Sunpaw)

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost)

Medicine Cat: Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes (mate: Bubblefur)

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish)

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookrun)

Brookrun- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone, apprentice: Glacierpaw)

Bubblefur- white and crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Halffoot)

Hopefrost- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Farstone- slate gray tom with green eyes (mate: Lovesong)

Carrotpelt- dark ginger tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Acornpaw)

Wavesurf- slate gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Nighthawk)

Yellowfoot- golden tom with green eyes (mate: Bluemist)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Nighthawk- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Wavesurf)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail tip, amber eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Yellowfoot)

Apprentices:

Acornpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Carrotpelt)

Glacierpaw- white tom with blind blue eyes (mentor: Brookrun)

Sunpaw- bright ginger tom with a white underbelly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mentor: Tanstar)

Queens:

Lovesong- crème she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: Farstone, kits: Dodgekit, Robinkit, and Reedkit)

Kits:

Dodgekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Robinkit- dark crème tom with amber eyes

Reedkit- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally Ch.4 is here! This chapter is in Brookrun's P.O.V. **

**Thank you:**

**Dapplepelt: For your continued support :) and thanks for the reveiw**

**OoJayfeatheroO- thanks for the reveiw! I did forget Sandypaw :( Just to let EVERYONE know, Sandypaw became Swimheart's apprenitce!**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- I like Tanstar too :) Also, did you read my suggestion for Roseleaf's description? Would it be okay with you?**

**Okay and now onto Ch.4... you know you guys have been slacking off with the reveiws recently! :O So remember to REVEIW!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

Brookrun stretched in the sunny clearing and let out a yawn. Three moons had passed since Glacierpaw and Sunpaw had been apprenticed and Brookrun was worried that Glacierpaw wouldn't make it as a warrior. No starry cats had visited Glacierpaw in his dreams as far as Brookrun knew and Glacierpaw's hunting was poor, just like Brookrun's was before she received the gift of shadows.

All the sudden a flash of orange tabby fur caught Brookrun's eye. Brookrun realized that she must be having a dream because she could see. She slowly got up and followed the strange she-cat. When Brookrun called out to the she-cat, she just waved her tail for Brookrun to follow. Finally the cat stopped out of camp and another dark tabby tom along with Glacierpaw was sitting in a clearing.

"Hello Brookrun, my name is Sunnyfalcon, and this is Dragonfly," the she-cat pointed her tail tip at the dark tabby tom. "We were RiverClan warriors that died in the rogue battle."

Brookrun dipped her head to the dead warriors.

Dragonfly stepped forward towards Glacierpaw, "Brookrun, can you tell you apprentice why you are such a great warrior?"

"StarClan gave me three gifts," Brookrun whispered. "The gift of shadows, I can see prey or other cats in a lighter shade of gray, and objects in another shade. Also they gave me the gifts of better smell and hearing."

Glacierpaw looked amazed.

Sunnyfalcon then stepped toward the center of the clearing, "StarClan also wants you to become a warrior, so we shall give you a gift."

Dragonfly rested his muzzle on Glacierpaw's head, "StarClan gives you the gift of shadows, just like Spottedleaf gave your mentor."

"Now go back to your clan and become a warrior," Sunnyfalcon nodded her head at Glacierpaw.

Glacierpaw turned to leave and Brookrun followed him.

"Brookrun, wait!" Dragonfly called out.

Brookrun turned around.

"StarClan has chosen to reveal more of your destiny to you," Sunnyfalcon's eyes flashed with understanding.

A silver tabby tom and a golden tom emerged from the reeds that surrounded the clearing.

"Jayfeather, Lionstar," Brookrun greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again," Lionstar dipped his head to her.

"The darkness has befallen three of the four clans. StarClan has blessed RiverClan with more kits than all the other clans and has protected RiverClan so that they didn't loss many cats. But, StarClan has grown too weak to continue. The three other clans are still to strong and RiverClan will fall eventually into the darkness. We have sent warning dreams to several of your friends, Ashcreek, Leafshine, and Crystalheart all know that they must spy on their own leaders to save the clans. But, even that isn't enough. Brookrun, your destiny is to take the good cats when RiverClan falls and to flee from the clans. You will be StarClan's last hope in preserving the Clan's goodness.

Therefore, StarClan has appointed you to receive the nine lives of a leader before you become leader so that you can lead the good cats out of this darkness. I will give you your first life," Jayfeather padded towards her.

"I give you a life for sight, for StarClan gives this life to cats that can see the most," Jayfeather touched her head with his muzzle.

Pain coursed down Brookrun's spine. Images flashed before her of a younger Jayfeather when he learned that the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool, and a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather were his actual parents. Then when his sister told all the clans at a gather and fled and how the brothers had thought she was dead, only to find out that she was alive just before the battle with the dark forest. She felt the weight on her shoulders of how Jayfeather had carried one of the greatest prophecies of the forest. Then, finally, she felt peace, as Jayfeather quietly passed away in his sleep.

By the time Brookrun opened up her eyes she saw Lionstar had taken Jayfeather's place, "With this life I give you strength, may you use it to protect this new clan and your clanmates."

Similar pain flowed through Brookrun. Lionstar was Jayfeather's brother and he bore the similar prophecy. When Brookrun re-opened her eyes she saw five more cats pushing through the reeds. She recognized Firestar's ginger pelt along with Honeystar, Rabbitleap, a dark tabby and white spotted tom kit, and a black she-cat.

Dragonfly and Sunnyfalcon stepped forward, "With this life we give you determination, for this will help you fight through whatever is thrown to you." They chorused.

Honeystar approached her, "With this life I give you hope, even in the darkest hours there is always hope."

Brookrun felt exhilaration flow through her body. Honeystar stepped down leaving Rabbitleap to take her place.

"With this life I give you energy, you will need it," Rabbitleap purred and touched Brookrun's head with his muzzle.

This time Brookrun felt the thrill of the hunt and of the battle.

The black she-cat walked up to Brookrun. "I'm Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionstar's sister."

Brookrun dipped her head to the StarClan warrior.

Hollyleaf continued, "With this life I give you understanding, both of things in StarClan and in your clan, may you use this gift wisely."

Brookrun was unprepared for the pain that flowed through her now. 'This must have been how Hollyleaf felt when she found out who her parents really were," Brookrun thought.

Next, Firestar stepped forward. "With this life I give you joy! May you lead your clan wisely and help them to know it to."

This time no pain came. Only determination and joy flowed through Brookrun's pelt.

Finally the little kit came forward. "You never knew me, but I was Ashcreek's kit, my name is Tigerkit. I was killed when an outbreak of green cough hit ShadowClan. With this life I give you mothering, for both Sunpaw and your clan."

Brookrun looked around for the cat who would give her the ninth life.

Finally puzzled she asked the cats, "What about my nineth life?"

"You will get that life when you truly become a leader," Firestar announced. "Now, go back and face this arising danger with eight lives."

Brookrun dipped her head and the starry cats disappeared and left Brookrun sightless again.

* * *

**A/N: So Brookrun's destiny is to save all of the good clan cats because the clans are turning dark... and they gave her 8 lives! What's happening here? And who will give Brookrun her 9th life? Also, for those of you who like Sunnyfalcon you might just see her in later chapters... she has an interesting story behind her... Remember to REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for Ch.5... ok, I have to admit I'm making this book go a bit too fast... oh, well. **

**Thank you:**

**Liontail- thanks for the reveiw! I gave you a p.m. in response to your request! :D**

**Pearlfeather (guest)- thanks for the reveiw! And as an answer to your question... what is the name of this book series?**

**Blazzer12- thanks for the reveiw!**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for your continued support!**

**SMILE (guest)- yay! new reveiwer! Thanks for the reveiw!**

* * *

**Ch.5**

"Acornpaw, from now on you shall be known as Acorntop. StarClan honors your skill, you are now a full warrior of RiverClan," Tanstar's voice sounded around the camp.

Glacierpaw chanted his sister's name along with the rest of the clan, "Acorntop, Acorntop, Acorntop!"

"Glacierpaw and Sunpaw, even though it's a little bit earlier than usual the clan needs all the warriors it can get. I talked with Brookrun and we both agree that both of you have progressed quicker than most apprentices. We both agree that you are ready to become warriors," Tanstar called out.

Excitement coursed up Glacierpaw's spine.

"Glacierpaw, from now on you shall be known as Glacierrock. StarClan honors your strong will, you are now a full warrior of RiverClan," Tanstar licked Glacierrrock's shoulder and Glaciersrock returned the gesture.

"Sunpaw, from now on you shall be known as Sunray. SunClan honors your bravery and determination, you are now a full warrior of RiverClan," Glacierrock watched his best friend lick Tanstar's shoulder.

The clan cheered, "Glacierrock, Sunray, Glacierrock, Sunray!"

Tanstar continued, "Also, Sweethoney and Farstone have whitecough. Swimheart is worried that it might become greencough. Any cat that is starting to feel sick must go straight to Swimheart, the other clans will prey on us if we become too weak."

Glacierrock's ears perked up at the sound of Sweethoney's name. He knew that she was Sunray's grandmother, but she mainly stayed in the elders den and not many cats visited her. Technically, she wasn't an elder yet, but Swimheart kept her in there and sayed that she was 'mentally sick.' Glacierrock had to feel sorry for Sunray and his family. Glacierrock only knew that one cat who visited Sweethoney every day, her son Emberstone. Tanstar's voice woke Glacierrock out of his thoughts.

"Acorntop, Glacierrock, and Sunray will be on silent vigil tonight. Clan meeting is dismissed!"

Glacierrock ran over to where Brookrun and Emberstone were congratulating Sunray. Blizzardfur and Acorntop were beside them.

"Hi Glacierrock! Guess what? Mom's expecting kits again!" Sunray smiled.

Brookrun looked nervous and Glacierrock had a good idea why. StarClan seemed very interested in her for some reason and Glacierrock assumed that she probably had an important destiny.

"Congratulations!" Glacierrock dipped his head to his former mentor. "When are they due?"

Emberstone looked like he was ready to burst with pride beside his mate, "In two moons! I convinced her to move to the nursery tonight."

Glacierrock, Acorntop, and Sunray ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a couple of fish. All three of them gulped down the fish and then prepared for silent vigil. A couple of minutes later Tanstar told them it was time.

Glacierrock took up guard by the camp entrance and listened to the frogs. Just as the break of dawn Glacierrock scented Swimheart and Sandypaw coming back from the Moon Pool.

"Greetings Glacierrock," Swimheart meowed and Glacierrock dipped his head. "Your vigil is over."

"Thanks Swimheart, Sandypaw," Glacierrock purred as Sunray and Acorntop came running over.

"Sandyfur now," Sandyfur nodded, "Swimheart gave me my full medicine cat name at the Moon Pool last night.

"That's great!" Sunray purred.

"Sunray! Wavesurf said that I can hunt with you today if you want!" Reedpaw called out.

The whole clan was waiting for the day that Reedpaw would become a warrior and announce that she had taken Sunray as a mate. Wavesurf, the apprenitce's mentor tried to give Reedpaw at least one day to do something with Sunray each moon. Glacierrock watched as his best friend and Reedpaw trotted out of camp together.

"That could be us someday," a voice whispered.

Glacierrock spun around and scented Plumtree.

The pretty crème she-cat was gone before Glacierrock could say anything.

* * *

**A/N: ok! That's it for ch.5... why does it always seem Brookrun has kits at the WORST time!? I guess that's my fault... who likes Glacierrock and Sunray's warrior names? And now for updated allegiances!**

* * *

**Allegiances-**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Swampstar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Honeypaw)

Warriors:

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes (mate: Whisperwind)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilyflower)

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath, apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine, apprentice: Skunkpaw)

Lilyflower- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mate: Beehive)

Poolheart- light slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Fishpaw)

Vinepelt- brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Inkpaw)

Apprentices:

Fishpaw- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mentor: Poolheart)

Skunkpaw- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mentor: Cowtail)

Fawnpaw- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes (mentor: Spottedsky)

Inkpaw- black and white she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Vinepelt)

Honeypaw- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Hawkherb)

Queens:

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bushtail, kit: Silentkit)

Kits:

Silentkit- black and brown spotted tom with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Echostar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Smoothshell)

Medicine Cat: Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Smoothshell- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dashfire)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Rustfur)

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave)

Rustfur- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilacpetal)

Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Doveflight- long-haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Blazingpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw- ginger and brown spotted tom with amber eyes

Swanpaw- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**WindClan:**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fogcloud- gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Redshadow- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hawktalon)

Hawktalon- Huge black tom with green eyes (formerly Dagger, mate: Redshadow)

Junipertooth- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Windymoor)

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

Goldenlake- ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Heathertwig)

Flashfurry- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Junipertooth)

Queens:

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes (mate: Goldenlake, kits: Lakekit and Hoppingkit)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing, expecting kits)

Kits:

Lakekit- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingkit- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes

Elders:

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost)

Medicine Cat: Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes (apprentice: Sandyfur)

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes (mate: Bubblefur)

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish)

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookrun)

Bubblefur- white and crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Halffoot)

Hopefrost- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Farstone- slate gray tom with green eyes (mate: Lovesong)

Carrotpelt- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Wavesurf- slate gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Nighthawk, apprentice: Reedpaw)

Yellowfoot- golden tom with green eyes (mate: Bluemist, apprentice: Robinpaw)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Lovesong- crème she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: Farstone)

Nighthawk- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Wavesurf)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail tip, amber eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Yellowfoot, apprentice: Dodgepaw)

Acorntop- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes

Sunray- bright ginger tom with a white underbelly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes

Apprentices:

Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Brookrun's sister, mentor: Swimheart)

Dodgepaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes (mentor: Bluemist)

Robinpaw- dark crème tom with amber eyes (mentor: Yellowfoot)

Reedpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Wavesurf)

Queens:

Brookrun- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally its time for Ch.6... I have decided to give u guys a special treat! I had SO many reveiwers this time! So just give me a bit of time and I will have Ch.7 up shortly! **

**Thank you:**

**OoJayfeatheroO- actually Plumtree is a good cat and she's not that much older than Glacierrock... she was a paw' when Glacierrock came to the clan as a kit...**

**Ginnystar- thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Nikonkey- actually I already gave Sandyfur her full name and I'm not going to change it**

**Pearlfeather (Guest)- haha :)**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- thanks for the name suggestions! And Pumpkinkit and Rosekit will born maybe by... ch. 10... I'm not quite sure yet... probably somewhere from ch.10-15... I dunno... I already know who Pumpkinkit's father and mother are... and I'm sure you will like his parents :)**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for your reveiw :)**

* * *

**Ch.6**

Hookfish, Farstone, Carrotpelt, Acorntop, and Robinpaw were dead. The horrible bout of greencough had rocked RiverClan's core. Last night both Hookfish and Robinpaw gave their last breath. Farstone had died when the sickness had first came, just a couple of days after Farstone's death Carrotpelt had died and following him was Acorntop. The sick warriors crowded the medicine cat den and Sunray knew it was just a matter of time before the other clans started to prey on RiverClan's weakness. Kalefrost, Bubblefur, Yellowfoot, and Dodgepaw were also sick.

Tanstar slowly walked out of her den and Sunray immediately saw the sickness in her eyes. Sandyfur walked up beside him, "She lost her eighth life from the sickness."

Sunray's jaw dropped open. Ever since he was born he had always thought that the great RiverClan leader would outlast him by moons, now seeing her like this… he wasn't so sure.

Tanstar's voice trembled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a clan meeting!"

All of the healthy clan cats gathered around.

"As most of you know, Hookfish is dead. I say these words before the body of Hookfish that he may hear and approve my words. The new deputy of RiverClan will be Kalefrost," Tanstar coughed.

Kalefrost raised her head, "I am honored to be chosen as RiverClan's next deputy, I will try to serve you as long as I can."

Tanstar nodded her head at her new deputy, "Until Kalefrost recovers from this sickness Emberstone and Hopefrost will organize the patrols. Also, Halffoot, do you want to give up the life of a warrior and retire to the elder's den?"

Sunray looked at the old black tom as he croaked, "I do."

Tanstar dipped her head to him as the clan cheered, "Halffoot, Halffoot, Halffoot!"

Sunray wearily padded towards the warrior den.

"And one more thing!" Tanstar called out over the clearing. "There are two apprentices that are ready to become warriors!"

Sunray immediately turned around and spotted Reedpaw. Dodgepaw was beside her and even though both of the apprentices were tired, their eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Dodgepaw and Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Tanstar asked.

"I do!" both of the apprentices choursed.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dodgepaw, from now on you shall be known as Dodgefish. StarClan honors your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Reedpaw, from now on you shall be known as Reedwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and persistence. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

"Dodgefish, Reedwhisker, Dodgefish, Reedwhisker!" the clan cheered.

All the sudden a shriek echoed through the camp and Sunray looked at the camp entrance. His eyes widened at what he saw. The attack that RiverClan was dreading for moons had just started.

* * *

**A/N: DunDunDun... hey at least Ch.7 will be up shortly! And just remember to reveiw! Now to think of it I think that the name Reedwhisker was used in one of the origional warrior books... oh well, just to let everyone know this is a different Reedwhisker...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised here is Ch.7!**

* * *

Ch.7

Brookrun laid in the medicine cat den as her sides started to heave.

'They're coming!" Sandyfur called out.

Swimheart dashed over, "Sandyfur, would you like to go tell Emberstone and Sunray?"

Sandyfur nodded her head but froze as she started to exit the den. She let out a shriek.

All the sudden the sounds of battle poured from outside of the medicine cat den. Sandyfur took a step backward.

"ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan! It's the end!" she cried.

"Pull yourself together! Yellowfoot and Bubblefur are the strongest; they can help Kalefrost evacuate the camp. I need you to tend to Brookrun and get her out of here! Now!" Swimheart hollered.

Sandyfur immediately pulled herself together and got to work helping Brookrun to her feet. Another contraction flashed through Brookrun's body and she fell down.

"Swimheart, the kits are coming! Like now!" Sandyfur hissed in frustration.

Another contraction came and Brookrun gritted her teeth in pain.

"They're coming too early!" Sandyfur muttered under her breath.

This time when another contraction came Brookrun didn't have the strength to holler anymore. A long-haired golden tom fell onto the medicine cat den floor. After another minute a slate gray she-cat followed. Brookrun just had time to see the two little kits starting to suckle before she passed out.

Sunray's paws felt frozen as a large ThunderClan tom hit him. Immedantly the tom flipped him over and gave him a painful blow in the stomach. Sunray used an old trick and pretended that the blow had knocked him out. Just as the ThunderClan tom got up off of him Sunray bolted back up and landed into the tom, giving him a bite to the neck. The injured tom ran off and Sunray looked at the entrance of the medicine cat den and heard the screams. He raced towards it and bolted in. Immediately his heart started to race as he saw his mother, collapsed, in a pool of blood. Two kits squirmed beside her.

"Emberstone!" Sunray yelled outside of the den.

A second later his father emerged from the fighting and his jaw dropped open as he saw his mate lying on the floor.

"The kits came too early," Sunray looked up from his mother body and saw Sandyfur.

"There was nothing you could do," Sunray comforted her.

"Sunray, Emberstone, I know that she probably wouldn't want me to tell you this… but now would be a good time…" Sandyfur paused as she saw Glacierrock stumble into the medicine den with long gashes cut into his shoulders.

"Wha?" Glacierrock starred at Sandyfur and then at Brookrun's body.

"Brookrun has a special destiny given to her by StarClan… they gave her eight out of nine lives before she became leader… so that she could fulfill this destiny. She has lost one of her lives," Sandyfur sputtered.

Sunray starred at the medicine cat in amazement. His mother started to stir.

"What happened?" Brookrun muttered.

"You lost a life," Sandyfur told her.

Brookrun immediately bolted up and starred at Sandyfur, Sunray, Emberstone, and Glacierrock.

"They know?" Brookrun's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I think we all have a right to know what's happening!" Sandyfur hissed.

"I'll tell you later. But, this is the battle. The one they talked about," a haunted look filled Brookrun's blind blue eyes.

Sunray took a step back, "Who?"

Brookrun didn't answer him. Instead she touched the slate gray she-cat kitten instead.

"Her name will be Sparklekit," Brookrun announced and touched the golden tom. "His name will be Boltkit."

All the sudden a brown tabby she-cat and a black and white tom burst into the medicine cat den.

"ThunderClan!" Emberstone hissed.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! So who likes Sparklekit and Boltkit? And Brookrun's secret is revealed! What will happen?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I about cried when I wrote this chapter... Brookrun, Emberstone, Glacierrock, Blizzardfur, or Brookrun's youngest litter of kits do NOT die... just another one of my favorite characters... oh, well, it was crucial to the plot... :'(**

**WarriorCatLover1 (Guest)- yeah, I guess I update a bit to fast... after this book there's going to be a book 3 where I'm going to update like every 3 days...**

**Pearlfeather (Guest)- :) Don't worry I'm not about to kill off Sandyfur anytime soon... who else would be SunClan's medicine cat?**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- ur welcome :)**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for the reveiw :D**

**Blazzer12- I don't know myself :P Thanks for reveiwing!**

**liontail- this chapter! **

**Fuzzyheart (Guest)- thanks for the reveiw!**

**And now onto Ch.8:**

* * *

**Ch.8**

Brookrun all the sudden let out a wail, "Wait! Don't attack!"

Emberstone stopped and gave Brookrun a questioning glance.

"You're Leafshine's kits, aren't you?" Brookrun asked as another slate-gray she-cat warrior with the scent of ShadowClan burst into the nursery. "And you're Ashcreeks?" Brookrun asked aiming the question at the ShadowClan warrior. Then a WindClan she-cat who was carrying a kit burst into the nursery also. "Crystalheart? What's going on here?"

"StarClan wanted you to take at least one loyal cat of each clan with you," the ThunderClan she-cat apprentice said.

"Leafshine told us, and we agreed that we would go," the she-cat's brother said.

"My name's Streamflower, Ashcreek also told me and I agreed to go," the ShadowClan warrior said.

Crystalheart spoke next, "I don't have any kits that are of apprentice age yet, so I want to give you my daughter, Lionkit. She has another brother, Blazekit and a sister, Berrykit."

Brookrun dipped her head and took Windkit and put him beside Sparklekit and Boltkit.

"And what are your names?" Brookrun asked the ThunderClan apprentices.

"Fawnpaw, and he's Skunkpaw," the she-cat spoke.

"Brookrun… what's going on?" Emberstone protested.

All the sudden ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan warriors burst into the medicine cat den.

"RiverClan retreat!" Sunray heard Tanstar call out from outside.

Sunray grabbed his brother, Boltkit, while his father grabbed Sparklekit and Brookrun grabbed Lionkit.

"We all meet at the Moonpool!" Brookrun called out to her clanmates as they dodged the incoming warriors and fled out of camp.

* * *

Brookrun raced out of camp and struggled to keep Lionkit from hitting the ground. Her whole body felt weak from what she had just gone through and she struggled to keep up with Emberstone, Sunray, and the rest of the warriors. She spotted Sunray give Boltkit to Sandyfur before he ran back to her.

"Here, let me take Lionkit and give her to Streamflower," Brookrun gave Lionkit to Sunray and he dashed over to Streamflower.

A second later Sunray was back and helped his mother run out of the territory. All of the sudden a huge ShadowClan tom jumped out from behind the reeds and blocked them off from the rest of the clan.

"Dashfire," Brookrun hissed. "It's good to meet you again."

"You as well, Brookrun… oh, wait! Oops, I forgot, you're no longer a clan cat! I guess I'll have to go back to your rogue name… Brooke… Actually… you should have never become a clan cat! You should have just stayed with your ROGUE father and mother and sister!" Dashfire smirked.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" Sunray asked.

"I'll tell you later," Brookrun silently hissed.

Dashfire leaped at Brookrun, but before he could reach her Sunray bowled into his side. All the sudden Brookrun heard a screech from behind her and froze. She saw two shadows of a ThunderClan tom and a WindClan she-cat as they drug Tanstar down to the ground and gave her a killing bite. Tanstar's ninth life was gone. Brookrun started to run as Sunray leapt up beside her, but Dashfire managed to catch up to them and haul Sunray down. Before Brookrun's very own eyes she watched as Dashfire murdering her eldest son. Sunray let out a scream and Brookrun leapt forward and grabbed him out from under Dashfire. Brookrun could hear Sunray's faint heartbeat as she pulled him as fast as she could out of clan terrirtory.

"Goodbye _Brooke_!" she heard Dashfire hiss behind her.

Finally Brookrun managed to drag Sunray out of RiverClan territory. She quickly made a reed and moss bed and laid Sunray in it.

"I love you mom," Sunray croaked.

Brookrun buried her nose into her son's pelt. Sunray was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Thats why this was one of the hardest chapters I ever wrote... I really liked Sunray... So please don't go sending me nasty comments about me killing off Sunray... Cause I really didn't want to in the first place... that doesn't mean that you shouldn't reveiw! So make sure to send me a reveiw!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay first thing I wanted to say is that I am super sorry to liontail! I at first thought Lionkit was a tom! (That was a REALLY dumb mistake on my part!) I fixed it in the last chapter and I just wanted to make sure that anyone who had read it knows that LIONKIT is a SHE-CAT! I am so sorry liontail! Hopefully I wouldn't make that mistake again, but if I do please let me know!**

**Thank you:**

**Ginnystar- thanks for your reveiw!**

**Blucatz (Guest)- I love him too. Your question will be answered in this chapter...**

**Dapplepelt- I know I'm horrible...**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- To answer your question, StarClan wants each clan's blood in SunClan... that's why they wanted WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan cats to come... I guess Fawnpaw and Skunkpaw didn't have to come since Blizzardfur and Glacierrock are technically ThunderClan... but I wanted some of Leafshine's kits to come.**

**Nikonkey- yep, I had too :'(**

* * *

**Ch.9**

Emberstone carefully held his only daughter lightly in his jaws as he made his way around Clan territory to the Moonpool. Beside him Sandyfur carried his youngest son.

"What just happened?" Emberstone asked through a mouth of kit-fur.

"Brookrun has… well, kind of like a warrior mission given to her by StarClan. Throughout her apprenticeship she meant three good cats around the lake, Leafshine, Ashcreek, and Crystalheart. StarClan warned all of them of a darkness that was coming to the clans from the inside. StarClan directed the three cats to give at least one of their kits to Brookrun, who StarClan gave the mission of leading all the good clan cats away from the lake to preserve the clans name until Leafshine, Ashcreek, and Crystalheart could defeat this… evil in the clans. Emberstone, Brookrun is supposed to create a sixth clan. StarClan wants her to be the leader," Sandyfur looked Emberstone in the eye.

"I… I don't believe it!" Emberstone sputtered.

The cats had arrived at the Moonpool. Beside the crystal water sat Fawnpaw, Skunkpaw, Streamflower, Lionkit, Blizzardfur, Reedwhisker, Plumtree, Glacierrock, Nighthawk and Sweethoney. Emberstone was startled not to see Brookrun or Sunray in the crowd. Emberstone and Sandyfur dropped the two kits next to Lionkit and took a seat.

All the sudden Emberstone looked up as he heard movement coming from the path. He ran down.

"Brookrun! Where's Sunray?" Emberstone asked as he supported his mate.

Sadness filled Brookrun's eyes, "Dead… he's dead."

Emberstone's jaw dropped open as his mate carried on up the path. He could see deep sadness in her eyes, but coating that sadness was determination.

* * *

**Brookruns P.O.V.**

Brookrun leaped up to a ledge above the Moonpool.

"Loyal Cats of RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan," Brookrun addressed them. "StarClan has guided us here so that we may create a new clan. StarClan itself cannot defeat this darkness that has come over the clan, therefore, StarClan appointed four cats. Leafshine, of ThunderClan, Crystalheart, of WindClan, and Ashcreek, of ShadowClan, were summoned by StarClan to spy on their leaders and clanmates and to try to bring back the goodness of the original four clans. Yet, StarClan decided that that was not enough. They appointed one other cat to lead all the good cats away from clan territory and to start a new clan."

"Who did they appoint?" Nighthawk called out.

"Me, I Brookrun of RiverClan, have been given eight lives to lead you to freedom," Brookrun stated.

"That's ridiculous!" Plumtree called out.

All the sudden a wall of rain surrounded the cats around the Moonpool and several starry cats walked through it. Brookrun recognized one of them as Firestar, the others she didn't know.

"She speaks the truth," Firestar dipped his head to her. "I am the old ThunderClan leader, Firestar. This is Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar," Firestar flicked his tail at each of the cats beside him. "Some of StarClan has agreed to travel with you. The ThunderClan cats are, myself, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Briarlight, Sunnyfalcon, Rabbitleap, Seasong, Vineclaw, and Owlsight."

Brookrun watched in amazement as cats poured out from behind Firestar.

"The ShadowClan cats are," Blackstar said, "Myself, Tigerheart, Frogleg, Gracelily, Littlecloud, Flametail, Brackendust, Damppath, Racefoot, and Tigerkit."

"The WindClan cats are," Onestar straightened up, "Myself, Blazerunner, Eagerheart, Bloomingheather, Ambergrass, Rabbitfoot, Luckymoon, Flurrybreeze, and Poppaw.

"The RiverClan cats are," Mistystar meowed, "Myself, Tanstar, Blossomingflower, Stonepelt, Clayriver, Marbledrock, Hookfish, Halffoot, Farstone, Carrotpelt, Lovesong, Bluemist, Sunray, and Robinpaw."

Brookrun gasped as she saw Sunray come out from behind Mistystar. Sunray padded towards Brookrun.

"It is time for you to receive your 9th life. According to custom no one must see you receiving a life, come with me," Sunray led Brookrun towards the thundering wall of water.

Fear cursed through Brookrun's pelt as she put a paw into the water. Instead of being swept off of her feet it felt like she was just walking through air. She emerged on the other side to find herself in StarClan's starry forest.

"With this life I give you love. Love your clan, Sparklekit, Boltkit, and Lionkit forever. Your old life is no more; I hail you by your new name, Brookstar!" Sunray rested his muzzle on Brookstar's head.

In this life Brookstar only felt love.

The StarClan cats cheered, "Brookstar, Brookstar, Brookstar!"

Sunray led her back through the wall of water as the clan cats and the StarClan cats and the clan cats cheered, "Brookstar, Brookstar, Brookstar!"

Brookstar's eyes gleamed in the setting sun, "Who would like to come with me and start a new clan… a new life?"

"I will!" Emberstone cheered.

"So will I," Sandyfur took a step towards the new leader.

"And so will I!" chorused Skunkpaw and Fawnpaw.

"Count me in!" Glacierrock purred.

"Don't forget me!" Blizzardfur smiled.

"And me!" Streamflower shouted as she carried herded the three kits towards Brookstar.

"I'm coming," Reedwhisker jumped towards the rest of the cats.

"Plumtree, Nighthawk, and Sweethoney, are you coming?" Brookstar asked.

"I… I haven't felt this alive in ages, I'm going," Sweethoney's eyes glowed with hope, her mind was clearly free.

"There's really nothing left for me at the lake," Plumtree's voice was laden with grief. "I will go."

"Same here, I guess I have no choice but to come," Nighthawk snorted.

"Thank you," Brookstar straightened up. "From now on we shall be known as SunClan, in honor of those lost and for the hope for us in the future!"

* * *

**A/N: And that is how SunClan got it's name! In memory of Sunray! And now that SunClan has begun where will the cats build their camp or find territory? Who likes Sweethoney's change in heart? Next chapter Brookstar will appoint her deputy and I will post SunClan allegiances! So don't miss it and remember to reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay! We had alots of reveiws last chapter! So keep it up! I would reward you with Ch.11, but I don't have it written yet... so I might put it out in the afternoon, it just depends on how busy I am... **

**Thank you:**

**Nikonkey- thanks for reveiwing!**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- I know they are mates and I already know who their parents will be! I wasn't going to mess that up! :)**

**GueSt (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing! :)**

**Dapplepelt- thanks for reveiwing! :)**

**Pearlfeather (Guest)- ur welcome :)**

**OoJayfeatheroO- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**Blazzer12- you'll get to see who's the next deputy in this chapter!**

**lilystream (Guest)- Uh... I don't think I'm going to be giving one of Brookstar's lifes to Sunray... thanks for reveiwing :) Oh, and the last part of your wish is granted :) The main character in book 3 is one of the kittens in the litter :)**

**And now onto Ch.10:**

* * *

**Ch.10**

Brookrun's eyes gleamed with excitement, "The first deputy of SunClan will be Streamflower!"

Streamflower dipped her head, "I promise to do whatever I can do to help SunClan and you."

The clan cheered, "Streamflower, Streamflower, Streamflower!"

"Streamflower, you will mentor Fawnpaw until she is ready to become a warrior," Brookstar meowed.

Streamflower and Fawnpaw touched noses.

"Plumtree, you will mentor Skunkpaw until he is ready to become a warrior," Brookstar gave her chest a lick.

Plumtree and Skunkpaw touched noses as the clan cheered, "Fawnpaw, Skunkpaw, Fawnpaw, Skunkpaw!"

"Now, we must find prey as soon as possible. We will rest here until sunrise and I want Glacierrock in charge of a hunting patrol. Sweethoney, Emberstone and Plumtree can join you. Streamflower, I want you to supervise the setup of nest and temporary dens. I want Nighthawk, Reedwhisker, and Skunkpaw to listen to Streamflower and do what she tells you. Sandyfur, I want you and Fawnpaw to find whatever herbs you can and to treat any wounds that need tending too," Brookstar handed out the orders. "I will take care of Sparklekit, Boltkit, and Lionkit."

All of the cats quickly followed her orders except for Nighthawk.

"Brook_star_, isn't doing nest an _apprentice_ duty?" he sneered.

"Do you want to have a warm nest tonight?" Brookstar replied calmly.

Nighthawk's tail dropped and he slunk away. Brookstar leapt off of the ledge she was perched on. She picked up the kits and carried them over to a small cliff-hang that she could shelter under. She clawed up some moss right outside of the cliff and pushed into a circle. Brookstar picked up each kit and then crawled into the nest herself as the hungry and weak kits began to suckle.

* * *

Brookstar awoke with a yawn as she felt the sun ray's warming her fur. She nuzzled the three kits awaked and gave them a quick bath.

"Brookstar?" Streamflower meowed a greeting.

"Yes Streamflower?" Brookstar asked.

"I… I would like say thanks for appointing me as your deputy… It means a lots to me," Streamflower dipped her head.

Brookstar purred, "Have you sent hunting patrols out yet?"

"Yes, Nighthawk is leading one with Glacierrock, Plumtree, and Skunkpaw. Sweethoney is leading another along with Reedwhisker and Fawnpaw," Streamflower announced. "That leaves Emberstone, you, and me here along with the kits."

"What about Sandyfur?" Brookstar asked.

"She's gathering herbs again to treat wounds, Emberstone has a pretty bad gash and the rest of the cats have minor scratches that she's worried will become infected."

Brookstar got up, "As soon as the hunting patrols return I want to move a bit farther away from clan territory. Then I want you, Emberstone, Plumtree, and Fawnpaw to scout out an area a bit away from the ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. In the open forest behind would be the best area I can think of. There are plenty of squirrels, chipmunks, and the occasional bird back in there."

Streamflower dipped her head. "Anything else?"

"No; good luck Streamflower!" Brookstar said her farewell as Streamflower left her temporary den.

Brookstar slowly got up and gave her pelt a quick licking before she stepped out from under the ledge. She spotted Sweethoney's patrol coming back with three fat mice, one squirrel, and a red bird. Sweethoney dipped her head to Brookstar as she put the fresh kill she was carrying into a small prey pile in the center of the camp. Brookstar grabbed the squirrel and hungrily gulped it down.

Brookstar finally spotted Nighthawk's hunting patrol and waved her tail for them to come over. A second later Sandyfur came with a mouth full of herbs. Brookstar leaped up on a rock near the prey pile and let out a gathering call, "Let all true and good cats gather underneath this rock for a clan meeting!"

Quickly all of the cats gathered around.

"We are going to be moving farther away from clan territory and towards the open woods behind the ThunderClan and ShadowClan borders. I am sending Streamflower, Emberstone, Plumtree, and Fawnpaw in search of a permanent camp. So eat and get a quick rest before we set off," Brookstar yowled as she jumped off the ledge and back to the spot where the kits were sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Who likes Brookstar's pick in a deputy? I have certain reasons that I picked Streamflower... and now SunClan's journey is about to begin! Remember to REVEIW!**

* * *

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone, kits: Boltkit, Sparklekit, and Lionkit)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Fawnpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookrun)

Nighthawk- black and white tom with amber eyes

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock, apprentice: Skunkpaw)

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Skunkpaw- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mentor: Plumtree)

Fawnpaw- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes (mentor: Streamflower)

**Kits:**

Boltkit- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes

Sparklekit- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes

Lionkit- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

* * *

**TigerClan (ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan combined):**

**Leader:** Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

**Main Deputy:** Dashfire- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputies:**

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats: **

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Honeytail)

Honeytail- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Hawkherb)

Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

**The Inner Ring (most trusted cats):**

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Poolheart- light slate gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Moonrise- long haired gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Rustfur- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Lilacpetal)

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Tigertooth- ginger and brown spotted tom with amber eyes

Hawktalon- Huge black tom with green eyes (formerly Dagger)

Junipertooth- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Windymoor)

Flashfurry- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

**The Outer Ring:**

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine)

Vinepelt- brown tom with amber eyes

Fishfin- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Inksplash- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Rustfur)

Doveflight- long-haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swanfeather- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenlake- ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Heathertwig)

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Junipertooth)

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes (mate: Goldenlake)

**Apprentices:**

Silentpaw- black and brown spotted tom with green eyes

Lakepaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingpaw- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes

**Queens:**

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing, kits: Blazekit, Berrykit)

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave, kits: Amberkit, Memorykit, Shadowkit)

**Kits:**

Blazekit- black tom with a white blaze on his forehead, white chest, blue eyes

Berrykit- gray and crème spotted she-cat with green eyes

Amberkit- black she-cat with amber eyes

Memorykit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowkit- black and white tabby tom with grayish eyes

**Elders:**

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes

**Prisoners:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Lovesong- crème she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes


	12. Chapter 11

**Oops! I just realized I forgot to do Ch.11! :O :O :O So sorry for any of you who were confused! This is the chapter when they found Bluemist! Agian, I am SO sorry!**

* * *

**Ch.11**

Brookstar handed Lionkit to Reedwhisker and Boltkit to Emberstone.

"It is time! We are going to head forward and try to find a place to call our own!" Brookstar called out as she picked up Sparklekit.

Streamflower and Sandyfur walked beside her as the rest of the clan trailed behind. The clan journeyed down the steep sloop.

"Streamflower," Brookstar flicked her tail at the deputy. "Can you run ahead and scout for danger?"

Streamflower nodded her head and disappeared into the undergrowth ahead of the clan. A minute later she returned.

"Brookstar… its… it's a RiverClan warrior! She's lying unconscious in the undergrowth ahead!" Streamflower gasped.

Brookstar gave Sparklekit to Glacierrock and yelled, "Emberstone's in charge while I'm gone! Streamflower, will you show Sandyfur and me where the warrior is?"

Streamflower nodded her head and the three she-cats disappeared into the undergrowth. Streamflower stopped at a large bush.

"Under there," Streamflower nodded her head.

Brookstar and Sandyfur wiggled under the bush and Brookstar let out a gasp, "Bluemist…"

"Streamflower, can you help us get her out of here?"

"Sure," Streamflower called out and crawled under the bush.

"Sandyfur, I want you to gather some herbs and cobweb," Brookstar grunted as she gently took Bluemist's scruff and pulled her out of the bush.

Bluemist had a long gash down her belly along with many deep scratches all along her body. She was missing a chunk out of her right ear. Sandyfur appeared a minute later with a huge hunk of cobweb and a couple leafs of marigold and dried oak.

"Chew them up into a pulp," Sandyfur muttered through a mouthful of leaves as she spit the marigold leaves at Streamflower.

Streamflower obeyed.

"Brookstar, tear the oak leaves into little chunks," Sandyfur put the oak leaves down at Brookstar's feet.

Brookstar used her claws to dice up the leaves as Sandyfur plastered the marigold pulp, oak leaves, and cobwebs over Bluemist's various wounds. Brookstar could hear the SunClan cats getting closer and closer. Finally the rest of the clan made it into the small clearing where Sandyfur was working. Sandyfur finished pasting the last cobweb on Bluemist's shoulder.

"Blizzardfur, Glacierrock, Plumtree, and Nighthawk, I want you to take turns carrying Bluemist, I want to find a place to camp for a couple of days before we call it a night," Brookstar called out.

Glacierrock handed Sparklekit back to Brookstar as he gently hauled Bluemist on top of Nighthawk and Plumtree's shoulders.

"Will she live?" Brookstar whispered to Sandyfur.

Sandyfur shrugged in defeat, "I don't know, I just don't know."

The Clan padded on and finally found a clearing mostly surround by brambles and tall oaks.

"This will work for a temporary camp for a couple of days. I want Streamflower, Emberstone, Plumtree, and Fawnpaw to rest up. Glacierrock, you can lead a hunting patrol. Blizzardfur and Nighthawk can go with you. Sweethoney and Skunkpaw, you can be in charge of building your own nests and den along with Glacierrock, Blizzardfur, and Nighthawk's. My search party can make their own nests, and so will I. I want Sandyfur to tend to Bluemist. That is all," Brookstar called out.

Brookstar gathered the three kits, and after feeding them, she bounded into the forest to look for some moss. As soon as she found some she expertly cut it and tucked it under her chin. As soon as she got back to the clearing she spread it out under an oak tree and lifted the kits into it. She grabbed some of the brambles and made a bit of a canopy and stuffed the holes with fallen oak leaves. When she was done she crawled into the nest and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, nothing much to say...**

**Thank you:**

**Summerfades- you can always reveiw too insead of PMing me :) Thanks for the support and I love ur penname! :D**

**Leopardsky- thanks for reveiwing :) Almost put ur old penname down... man is that gunna take a LONG time to get used too :)**

**Guest- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**SMILE (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing :) I'll try!**

**blazzer12- I know, I don't like when clan's take prisoners either... don't worry bout' them, Brookstar to the rescue!**

**Moonbeam141 (Guest)- nope... sorry...**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- the ones that could excape became SunClan, most died, and a couple were taken prisioner. This chapter addresses why Swimheart agreed to become a medicine cat and why he didn't run away/ become a prisioner.**

**OoJayfeatheroO & Pumpkinfur (Guest)- Both Pumpkinkit and Skykit will be born hopefully in the next couple of chapters! Reedwhisker is about to move to the nursery soon!**

* * *

**Ch.12**

"Brookstar! We're ready to go!" Streamflower called out.

Brookstar opened her eyes. "Just give me a second!"

It was time for the search party to find SunClan a new camp and territory. Brookstar slowly got up and stretched, being careful not to step on a kit.

"Ok, you know what you are to look for right?" Brookstar asked as she walked out of the den.

"Yeah, a nice sized clearing that is a fair distance away from the clans, but a place where we can still keep an eye on them. We also want a place that is concealed and safe from predators, has many herbs, lots of prey, and no twolegs or dogs," Streamflower's eyes shined.

"Right, you are in charge of the patrol so make the right decision and come back to us when you found the right place," Brookstar rested her muzzle on Streamflower's shoulder.

Streamflower nodded, "Goodbye Brookstar!"

"Bye Streamflower," Brookstar nodded as she headed over to the rest of the patrol. "I'll see you in a couple of days Emberstone," Brookstar's eyes shined.

"Goodbye," Emberstone licked her ear.

"Fawnpaw, you will be getting your warrior name as soon as you get back," Brookstar gave the apprentice a nod.

Fawnpaw leaped in joy.

"Plumtree, I'm sure that Glacierrock will be glad to have you back," Brookstar purred as Glacierrock bounded up to them to say goodbye to Plumtree.

Plumtree nodded at Brookstar before giving Glacierrock a quick lick on his face.

Brookstar turned and jumped onto a large boulder in the middle of the clearing. The patrol disappeared into the forest and the rest of the cats gathered around Brookstar.

"Nighthawk, I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Blizzardfur and Sweethoney. Glacierrock take Skunkpaw and patrol the territory, see if there is anything that could bother us in the next couple of days. Reedwhisker, Sandyfur told me you're expecting kits. Take a day off and rest," Brookstar's eyes shined.

Reedwhisker had only taken one mate. And he was in StarClan. Brookstar would always mourn him but she couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

"Brookstar!" Sandyfur called out from a makeshift den inside the surrounding brambles. "Bluemist is awake!"

"Coming!" Brookstar yowled as she jumped off of the rock and scampered over to Sandyfur.

Sandyfur lead Brookstar into the den. Bluemist was lying in a mossy nest.

"Bluemist, can you tell us what happened to you?" Brookstar asked.

Bluemist feebly nodded her head, "I… I was going to follow you to the Moonpool, but then Fossilcave held me down. He took me prisioner. The four clans have emerged into one called, TigerClan. They killed most of the RiverClan warriors, but Swimheart, Halffoot, Wispcloud, Lovesong, and I survived. Swimheart agreed to become one of the TigerClan medicine cats in return for our lives. We were kept as prisoners in the tunnels. Jetstar caught Swimheart trying to get us herbs. He used me as an example if it ever happened again. Dashfire beat me like this and then Jetstar sent to of his inner-ring, a group of cats that he most trusts and that do his dirty work, to finish me off in the woods. Their names were Leafshine and Ashcreek."

Brookstar gasped, "And they helped you get across the border to where we found you?"

"Yes," Bluemist muttered before she fell asleep again.

"Sandyfur, I want to see you in my den immediately, I have a plan that I need to make up," Brookstar panted as she raced to her den. A minute later both of the sisters were comfortably settled. "I need to get in contact with Leafshine or Ashcreek. I… I need to get Halffoot, Wispcloud, and Lovesong out of there. The sooner the better, I'm afraid, and I can't wait for the search party to return. I need someone to go and, hopefully with the help of Leafshine or Ashcreek, get them out of there. Who do we have?" Brookstar asked.

"Nighthawk, Blizzardfur, Glacierrock, Sweethoney, Reedwhisker, and Skunkpaw," Sandyfur nodded. "But, Reedwhisker's not going, period. She's too close to kitting. Nighthawk is still hostile and I don't trust him completely yet. Blizzardfur's white pelt would stand out to easily and we need a cat that can see; no offense. So that would leave Sweethoney and Skunkpaw."

"Skunkpaw," Brookstar thought. "He still has ThunderClan scent and is ready to become a warrior. He's Leafshine's son, so we wouldn't have to worry about Leafshine mistaking him for an intruder. He's perfect for the job, and if he gets caught he can just say that we captured him and he managed to escape. Can you fetch him?"

"Sure," Sandyfur nodded and bounded out of the den.

* * *

**A/N: who thinks that Skunkpaw is a good choice? There is only one way to answer that question... REVEIW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I posted a poll on my profile! Make sure to hop by and check it out! PLEASEEEEEEE! Wow! I got ALOT of reveiws this time! Better get on it!**

**Thank you:**

**Fuzzyheart (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing! To answer your question, Sunray will appear in Book 3 to deliever a prophecy (prophecies?) to his daughter. And yes, you make have a cookie :D**

**OoJayfeatheroO- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**Lovepaw- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**Meow (Guest)- I know... :( Thanks for reveiwing**

**blazzer12- thanks for reveiwing!**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- haha :)**

**Moonfeather-Of-BirdClan- thanks for your support :D**

**Leopardsky- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**SummerLeaf- thanks for reveiwing :)**

**WayTooRushed (Guest)- I find your reveiw VERY rude**

**NameWarriorCat (Guest)- Is it wrong to write FAST? And seriously... boring? **

**And now with that said, and with my temper at 'abouttoblowupstage' , lets get to ch,13!**

* * *

**Ch.13**

Brookstar sat across from Skunkpaw and debriefed him on the mission, "I want you to find Leafshine or Ashcreek. Tell them that I sent you and that you needed to know where the prisoners are. Don't rush, but if don't manage to get them out of there by next morning return here and we can go over what happened and figure out what to do from there. If you do get captured tell them that we took you prisoner and then you escaped. If that doesn't work I'll send Streamflower when she gets back. When you return I'll give you your warrior name."

"Ok," excitement shown in Skunkpaw's voice, "When should I go?"

"Now," Brookstar watched the apprentice dash out of camp, "I wish you the best of luck!"

* * *

Skunkpaw crept towards the old ThunderClan territory border. He had a good idea where his mother would be and finally arrived at two fallen oak trees that criss-crossed. Underneath them was a large patch of thick undergrowth. Skunkpaw scented the air and immediately scented his mother. He pushed through the undergrowth to emerge in a smaller clearing.

"Mom?" Skunkpaw whispered.

"Skunkpaw!" Leafshine turned and gave her son a lick on his ear. "Why are you here?" Leafshine whispered.

"We found Bluemist, she's alive… so far," Skunkpaw muttered.

"Good, I'll tell Ashcreek, she was worried. But you still haven't answered my question," Leafshine nuzzled her son.

"Brookstar sent me to help Halffoot, Lovesong, and Wispcloud to escape," Skunkpaw stated.

Leafshine nodded her head, "I expected that much, so I formulated a plan. The prisoners are kept in the old tunnels. They blocked off all the tunnel entrances except for two. One, they don't know of, the other they keep heavily guarded. Unfortunately, the one they don't know of comes up in the lakebed. I… I heard stories about it before. My mentors' mentors mentor was a cat named Lionblaze. Lionblaze found the secret entrance, but in a drought he thought it closed up. My mentor's mentor thought it was all a myth before he ventured down in the tunnels and got caught in a flash-flood. He paddled to the place were the underground river is thought to go out of and found out that that entrance still exists. I think that we could use that entrance somehow to get them out of there."

"What if I told Brookstar we needed two more cats that are able to swim? Then we can get Halffoot, Lovesong, and Wispcloud out of there and the two cats could help guide them to shore," Skunkpaw curled his tail around his paws.

"That sounds like a good idea. Emberstone is a good swimmer? Maybe he could help," Leafshine suggested.

"Emberstone's on a search patrol to look for a new territory. The same with Streamflower, our deputy, Plumtree, and Fawnpaw. Nighthawk's a good swimmer, but I don't think Brookstar trust's him too much. Reedwhisker is expecting kits, Blizzardfur can't swim, and Glacierrock is blind. So I would think she would probably send Sweethoney or someone. Would tomorrow night be a good time to start the plan?" Skunkpaw asked.

"Yeah, we can meet at the ThunderClan border. Ashcreek and I will go down to the tunnels and tell them what is going to happen. We can lead them to the river, but no farther. From there hopefully they can make it to the surface of the lake where your cats will be waiting," worry was etched into Leafshine's eyes.

"Ok, it's a plan. How's Fishpaw?" Skunkpaw asked.

Leafshine purred, "He got his warrior name, Fishfin, and he misses you and Fawnpaw. He's also mooning over a she-cat named Lakepaw."

"Just like him," Skunkpaw rolled his eyes. "I got to go, goodbye mom." Skunkpaw gave mother and a quick lick and ran out of the TigerClan territory.

* * *

"It sounds risky," Brookstar paced as Skunkpaw told her the plan. "And I don't have the cats that can do it."

"It the only way," Sandyfur sat in the corner of the den. "Anyways, Sweethoney's a good swimmer and so are _you_."

Brookstar spun around and faced Sandyfur.

"One, I can't swim, two, I'm blind, and three, I have kits to nurse!" Brookstar looked at her paws.

Sandyfur fixed a hard glare at Brookstar, "One, you can swim, two, being blind doesn't matter, three, your kits can wait an hour for you, four, you have nine lives, and five, you are our leader!"

Brookstar sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine, I'll leave Blizzardfur in charge of the camp. Sandyfur, I want you to stay hidden on the shore and wait for us. Sweethoney and I will wait for them in the lake."

* * *

**A/N: please remember to reveiw! Who likes Sandyfur's one,two,three,four,five comback? :)**

**Goodnight,**

**~Oci Oceana**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to all you who have reveiwed! Sorry about not posting a new chapter in the last to days! I was really busy! Also, my e-mail isn't loading... so I can't post replies to all u who commented... and guests that I can't pm I will post replies to your reveiws next chapter... sorry :/**

* * *

**Ch.14**

Brookstar crept forward beside Sweethoney. Sandyfur and Skunkpaw were hidden in a bush right behind them. Brookstar dipped a paw in the cold water. She sniffed the leaf-fall air before she slid in the water. Sweethoney paddled strongly beside her. A second later Skunkpaw threw two branches into the water beside the two she-cats. Brookstar looked back to see Skunkpaw's gray shadow vanishing into Sandyfur's hiding place. Brookstar rested her chin on the wood and took off in the direction of the supposed underwater tunnel exit. The dark water lapped hungrily at Brookstar's pelt as she climbed halfway onto the branch. After a couple of minutes of waiting in silence Brookstar heard the splashes of three cats breaking the surface. She paddled towards the splashes and pushed the branch towards two of the cats who she recognized as Wispcloud and Lovesong. Beside her Sweethoney managed to get Halffoot on her branch. Brookstar struggled to get the two she-cats on the branch back to shore, but finally her paws hit solid ground. She heard Sandyfur and Skunkpaw rushing up to them and Sweethoney reaching the shore with Halffoot.

Sandyfur pressed her ear to Lovesong's chest. "She's dead."

"What?" Brookstar asked.

"She didn't survive the cold waters and her wounds from before where badly infected. She's with StarClan now," Sandyfur pushed her muzzle into Lovesong's fur for a second in mourning before she hurried on to Wispcloud and Halffoot.

"They're okay, as long as we get them back to camp quickly," Sandyfur gently helped Wispcloud to her feet. Skunkpaw did the same for Halfoot as Brookstar and Sweethoney helped carry Lovesong's body back to camp.

The cats finally made it back to camp to be confronted with anxious meows.

"Lovesong?" Bluemist stumbled out of the medicine cat den. "No, no, no!" She ran and pressed her muzzle in her dead sister's pelt.

Brookstar and Sweethoney placed Lovesong's body in the center of the camp and then helped Sandyfur and Skunkpaw get Halffoot and Wispcloud into the medicine den. As Brookstar walked by Lovesong's body on her way to her kits to pressed her muzzle quickly into Lovesong's cold, wet pelt.

"I'm sorry," Brookstar whispered before trotting off to her den.

* * *

"Brookstar! Brookstar! The patrol has returned!" Blizzardfur prodded Brookstar awake.

Brookstar got up and stretched as the sun hit her slate gray pelt, a second later she took off to welcome back the patrol into camp and hear their news. The SunClan cats crowded around Streamflower, Emberstone, Plumtree, and Fawnpaw as they anxiously waiting their leader's arrival. Brookstar rushed up to Emberstone and brushed against him.

"You're safe!" Brookstar licked Emberstone's cheek.

Emberstone nodded his head and returned Brookstar's gesture.

"Before I hear your report, we have two apprentices that are ready to become warriors!" Brookstar announced before she scrambled up a tree in the middle of the clearing.

The clan sat below the tree as Fawnpaw and Skunkpaw stepped forward.

"Streamflower and Plumtree; have Fawnpaw and Skunkpaw completed their warrior training?" Brookstar asked.

"Fawnpaw has shown the skills to make a great warrior, Brookstar," Streamflower dipped her head.

"So has Skunkpaw," Plumtree nodded.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give these two apprentices their warrior names," Brookstar called out. "Skunkpaw, from now on you shall be known as Skunktail. StarClan honors your bravery and skill and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!"

Skunktail licked Brookstar on the shoulder and Brookstar returned the gesture.

"Fawnpaw!" Brookstar called out as Fawnpaw stepped forward. "From now on you will be known as Fawnspeckle. StarClan honors your wisdom and kindness and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!"

"Skunktail, Fawnspeckle, Skunktail, Fawnspeckle!" the Clan cheered.

"I also have another announcement to make. Bluemist and Wispcloud would like to join SunClan as warriors. Halffoot would like to join as our first elder!" Brookstar cheered.

"Bluemist, Wispcloud, Halffoot, Bluemist, Wispcloud, Halffoot!" the Clan cheered.

Brookstar continued. "I would like to see Streamflower, Emberstone, Plumtree, and Fawnspeckle in my den right now!"

* * *

**A/N: What did Streamflower's patrol find? Is there a place for SunClan near the lake territories? How do you like Skunktail and Fawnspeckle's warrior names? Remember to reveiw... PLZZZ! **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, my e-mails back up! I got ten million reveiws! (JK, but I did get alots) So I don't have time to reply to all of them, I'm just going to list all the people who reveiwed!**

**Thank you: OoJayfeatheroO, Summerleaf, Fuzzyheart (Guest), Leopardsky, Nikonkey, blazzer12, Pumpkinfur(Guest), ShastamaeFirepool, TheTruthfulCat (Guest), GinnyStar, and SMILE (Guest) for reveiwing!**

* * *

**Ch.15**

"We traveled up the stream that marked the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border. It goes through an oak forest, with little undergrowth. Fawnspeckle was the one who found the tunnel entrance right by a massive oak. We followed the tunnel for a couple of minutes and it diverged into two tunnels, one led right behind clan territory, the other led to a huge cavern which would make the perfect secret camp. On the opposite side of the cavern was another tunnel that went on for a couple of minutes and emerged into…" Streamflower paused as she tried to find the words to explain it.

"Paradise," Emberstone nodded his head. "Tons of prey, leafy undergrowth, a large pond, a small patch of windy moor and heather, and even a small swampy territory, it was like a scaled down version of the lake, it's the perfect size for the clan."

Brookstar nodded her head to the four cats. "Streamflower, tell the clan we're moving… in the morning!"

Streamflower dipped her head and the four clan cats walked out of Brookstar's den.

* * *

Brookstar called out, "Let all cats gather around for a clan meeting!"

The SunClan cats gathered around as Brookstar continued, "Our search patrol was successful. They told me they found a wonderful territory behind the ShadowClan and ThunderClan territories. Tomorrow morning we will set off to go to this new territory, so make sure to get plenty of rest and food. I want Emberstone to lead a patrol with Blizzardfur and Skunktail. Fawnspeckle can lead another with Nightrock and Glacierrock. That is all."

The clan separated and Brookstar walked back to her den to take care of her kits. Sparklekit and Boltkit were curled up together. Their eyes had just opened and they were starting to drag themselves around. Lionkit, on the other hand, was three moons old, and was quiet lively. She seemed to know that she wasn't related to Boltkit and Sparklekit, but she was very kind and well behaved around the younger half-moon old kits.

"Hi Brookstar!" Lionkit called out.

"Hello Lionkit," Brookstar purred and licked the little brown she-cat on her head. "How are Boltkit and Sparklekit?"

"I think they're doing well. Brookstar, can you tell me who my real parents are?" Lionkit asked.

Brookstar paused for a second as she tried to find the words to fit Lionkit's question. "It's… It's very complicated. There were four original clans around a lake, not far from here. But, then three evil leaders took over three of the clans, Swampstar of ThunderClan, Echostar of ShadowClan, and Jetstar of WindClan. The three leaders united their clans and fought to take over the other clan, RiverClan. They outnumbered RiverClan and killed many cats. StarClan wanted to preserve the clans so they selected three good cats, Leafshine of ThunderClan, Ashcreek of ShadowClan, and Crystalheart of WindClan. They gave a mission to these cats; eventually they hoped the cats would take back the lost clans and restore the clan's goodness. But, as a precaution they selected another cat, which would take the survivors from RiverClan and flee to create a new clan. They also asked each of the three good cats to give one of their kits to this cat so that each clan's blood ran in the new clan. The cat they asked to lead the survivors away was me… at that time I was named Brookrun. Leafshine asked Fawnspeckle and Skunktail to go, Ashcreek asked Streamflower, and Crystalheart of WindClan sent you. You have a sister, Berrykit, and a brother, Blazekit, who live in the three combined clans, TigerClan. Jetstar ended up murdering Echostar and Swampstar and he is now the leader of TigerClan."

Lionkit drew back her breath. "Brookstar?" she asked innocently, "Before we leave for the new camp can you take me to visit my mother?"

Brookstar's eyes widened. "Lionkit, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Please, Brookstar! Please!" Lionkit begged.

Brookstar sighed.

"Reedwhisker is close to giving birth to her kits so she can take care of Boltkit and Sparklekit! Can you please take me?" Lionkit asked.

"Fine, but if we get to the border and Crystalheart's not there we will be heading straight back. And I mean straight back," Brookstar picked up Lionkit by the scruff of her neck and padded outside. "Streamflower!" Brookstar called the deputy, "Lionkit wants to see her mother before we leave for the new camp. I agreed to take her. We will be back by sunset!"

Streamflower narrowed her eyes, "Brookstar, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Brookstar nodded her head, "Don't worry Streamflower, we'll be back soon."

Brookstar pushed Lionkit onto her back, "Now, Lionkit, I want you to hold on, I'm going to have to move quickly to get to the border and it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Brookstar trotted as smoothly and as quickly as she could through the forest. Finally the oaks started to spread out and were replaced with thick clumps of heather. Brookstar stopped and helped Lionkit off of her back. The she-cat and the kit hid in one of the bigger clumps of heather as they waited. Finally Brookstar spotted a familiar slate gray pelt moving rapidly through the undergrowth.

"Stay here," Brookstar whispered to Lionkit before she moved from heather patch to heather patch towards the cat in the distance. Finally she was only a couple of tail-lengths behind the Crystalheart when she spun around and looked at the heather bush that Brookstar was hidden behind.

"Brookstar, I know you're there. Why are you here?" Crystalheart whispered.

Brookstar poked her head up from behind the bush. "Hi Crystalheart, I have someone who wants to see you."

Crystalheart eyes narrowed but she nodded her head, "Lead on."

* * *

**A/N: Who liked today's chapter? Remember to reveiw!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank to all of you who have reveiwed!**

**Skylark (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing! I try to post a chapter every day, but sometimes its every two**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- :) the others can join the SunClan cats b/c they r spies ;) Oh, and Reedwhisker's kits are born in this chapter! (Rosekit will also be born sometime inbetween ch.17- ch.19!)**

**Guest- thanks so much for reveiwing! :D**

**Blazzer12- thanks for reading!**

**Leopardsky- thanks for your continued support :D**

**ShastamaeFirepool- thanks for reveiwing!**

**OoJayfeatheroO- :) thanks for reveiwing :)**

**Oh, and remember the poll for what to name one of Plumtree's kits is STILL UP! So if you haven't already, VOTE!**

* * *

**Ch.16**

Brookstar softly called out to Lionkit. Lionkit poked her head up from the heather bush she was hiding behind. Crystalheart's expression immediately lightened as she saw her kit. She dashed over and rapidly licked Lionkit's ear. Brookstar waited behind another heather bush as her ears pricked listening to sounds. All the sudden she could hear the rustling of bushes and soft voices. Brookstar bounded over to Crystalheart and Lionkit.

"Someone's coming, I heard them!" Brookstar whispered urgently.

Crystalheart's ear's pricked as Brookstar pushed Lionkit onto her back and prepared to flee.

"Wait!" Crystalheart laid her tail on Brookstar's shoulders. "Blazekit, Berrykit, what are you doing outside of camp?"

Two little kits the size of Lionkit walked out from behind a heather bush.

"What are you doing outside of camp?" Crystalheart repeated herself.

"We wanted to see what you were doing!" Berrykit announced.

"Who's this?" Blazekit narrowed his eyes at Brookstar and Lionkit.

Crystalheart licked her kits on their foreheads, "This is the SunClan leader, Brookstar," Crystalheart flicked her tail to Brookstar and then pointed at Lionkit, "This is Lionkit, your sister."

The two TigerClan kits narrowed their eyes.

"Sister?" Blazekit hissed, "The only sister I have is Berrykit!"

Crystalheart cuffed Blazekit's ears.

Berrykit trotted up to Brookstar and Lionkit.

"Hi! My name's Berrykit. My brother over there," Berrykit pointed her tail to Blazekit, "his name's Blazekit."

"It's nice to meet you Berrykit," Brookstar dipped her head to the young kit. "Crystalheart, we should be going!"

Crystalheart nodded, "Goodbye Brookstar, Lionkit. Come along Berrykit and Blazekit."

Crystalheart licked Lionkit's ear one last time before Brookstar bounded back to camp.

* * *

Brookstar stretched as the sun gently shone on her bluish pelt. It was finally time for the clan to move to their new camp. Brookstar gently carried Sparklekit and Boltkit into the clearing as Lionkit trailed behind them.

"Streamflower, you can lead on. Emberstone, can you carry Boltkit? Skunktail, could you help Sandyfur carry the herbs? Fawnspeckle, could you help Lionkit if she falls behind?" Brookstar gave out orders as the cats nodded.

Brookstar gave Boltkit to Emberstone before she took her place beside Streamflower with Sparklekit. "Oh, and Blizzardfur, could you help Reedwhisker?"

Blizzardfur nodded her head and Sandyfur called out, "Brookstar, can someone help Plumtree too? She's expecting Glacierrock's kits."

Brookstar dipped her head, "Ok, Sweethoney you can help Plumtree if she falls behind."

Slowly the clan made their way out of camp and into unfamiliar territory. Brookstar padded alongside Streamflower with Sparklekit dangling gently in her mouth. All the sudden Streamflower raised her tail to tell the clan to stop, "There is a Thunderpath right ahead, and the tunnel entrance is about twenty tail-lengths away."

Brookstar nodded her head. "Okay, I want Sweethoney, Nighthawk, Plumtree, and you Streamflower to cross first. Then, Emberstone, Sandyfur, Bluemist, Halffoot, Wispcloud, Reedwhisker, Lionkit, Boltkit, Sparklekit, and I can go. The third patrol will be Skunktail, Blizzardfur, Fawnspeckle and Glacierrock."

The first patrol crossed successfully and Brookstar braced herself to run across the Thunderpath. Emberstone gave the signal that it was safe to cross and the cats scurried across. All the sudden Reedwhisker collapsed.

"Reedwhisker?" Brookstar's eyes widened with worry as she handed Sparklekit to Emberstone and grabbed Reedwhisker's scruff and attempted to drag her to the other side of the Thunderpath. All the sudden Brookstar heard the rumbling of a monster. She struggled harder to get Reedwhisker across, but all the sudden she felt something smack into her head and her front legs. Brookstar was thrown backwards as blackness filled her vision.

All the sudden Brookstar woke up in a starry meadow. Firestar approached her. "You have lost your second life. Be careful how you use your remaining seven, but remember to always put your clan first." Firestar touched Brookstar's muzzle and the starry meadow faded. All the sudden Brookstar woke up with a dull headache.

"Brookstar?" a familiar voice echoed in her ears.

"Sandyfur?" Brookstar bolted upright as she remembered how she lost a life. All the sudden a shot of pain flowed through her front right paw and she collapsed. "What happened to Reedwhisker?"

"Reedwhisker's okay, the monster missed her, unfortunately it didn't miss you. You lost a life and your paw's crushed. The monster also ran into your head, luckly you didn't break your jaw," Sandyfur touched her sister's head. "Reedwhisker kitted."

"Really?" Brookstar asked, "Did she name them?"

"Yes, there was one tom and two she-cats. She named the tom Pumpkinkit, and the two she-cats Skykit and Sunnykit," Sandyfur purred.

"What color is Sunnykit?" Brookstar asked.

"Bright ginger," Sandyfur replied.

"Just like her father," Brookstar smiled. "Where are they?" Brookstar finally figured out that she was lying in the tunnel entrance.

"The rest of the clan is in the main camp. I went down there just for a second, it was perfect," Sandyfur said. "Streamflower sent out a hunting patrol led by Blizzardfur. Glacierrock, Sweethoney, Fawnspeckle, and Skunktail went with her. The rest of the cats are working on making nests and exploring their new camp."

Brookstar nodded her head, "I best be going down there to check on it myself."

Sandyfur gave Brookstar a hard look as Brookstar carefully made sure not to put weight on her injured paw. Slowly the injured leader limped down the tunnel and emerged in the main cave. Several small caves branched off of it and made the perfect dens for the leader, warriors, apprentices, queens and kits, and elders.

Brookstar made her way to where she spotted Reedwhisker with Pumpkinkit, Skykit, Sunnykit, Sparklekit, Boltkit, and Lionkit.

"Brookstar!" Reedwhisker looked up, "Come meet your grandchildren!"

Brookstar stumbled over and after checking to make sure that Boltkit and Sparklekit were okay she shared tongues with her granddaughters and grandson.

* * *

**A/N: Also time for SunClan allegiances update! Remember to reveiw!**

* * *

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone, kits: Boltkit, Sparklekit, and Lionkit)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookrun)

Nighthawk- black and white tom with amber eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (kits: Sunnykit, Pumpkinkit, and Skykit)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (expecting Glacierrock's kits)

**Kits:**

Boltkit- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (1/2 moon)

Sparklekit- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (1/2 moon)

Lionkit- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes (3 moons)

Pumpkinkit- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes

Skykit- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eyes and one

Sunnykit- ginger she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on her chest, green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Not many reveiws this time... oh well...**

**Thank you:**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan- thanks for reveiwing!**

**Nikonkey- thanks for reveiwing ;)**

**blazzer12- thanks for reading :D**

**SMILE (Guest)- thanks for reading ;D**

**So now for Ch.17:**

* * *

**Ch.17**

Brookstar quickly groomed Lionkit until her pelt was sleek and shiny. The last three moons had been long, and with Brookstar's crushed paw she had been staying in the camp. Sandyheart said that it would be another two moons before she could start hunting or patrolling the borders that Streamflower had set up. Meanwhile, Plumtree had given birth to one she-cat, Rosekit, and one tom, Creekkit. Brookstar had been spending her time with the clan's eight kits, but now there would be seven. Lionkit was six moons old and Brookstar had decided that it was time for her to become an apprentice. Brookstar nodded her head to Lionkit and the little she-cat bounded out of the nursery as Brookstar limped after her. Brookstar slowly made her way up to the place which she called 'Sun Stone.' A small crack in the cave ceiling let a few of the sun's warm rays in that shined on the Sun Stone.

"Let all good cats gather around Sun Stone for a clan meeting!" Brookstar called out.

Slowly the SunClan cats gathered around and left a small clearing for Lionkit at the foot of the Sun Stone. Streamflower took her space on the Sun Stone next to Brookstar.

"Today we have a kit that has turned her sixth moon and is ready to become an apprentice. Lionkit, step forward, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, your mentor will be Emberstone. Emberstone, you are ready to take on an apprentice, pass on your loyalty and skill to Lionpaw," Brookstar called out.

Emberstone and Lionpaw licked each other's shoulders as the clan cheered, "Lionpaw, Lionpaw, Lionpaw!"

Brookstar leaped down from the Sun Stone and congratulated her adopted daughter before she made her way back to the nursery to make sure that Sparklekit and Boltkit were okay.

* * *

Sandyfur nosed around in the undergrowth as she looked for useful herbs. All the sudden she picked up a familiar scent.

"Father?" she whispered.

A lean dark gray tom snaked out of the undergrowth, "Mandy? Why did you leave me?"

"It's Sandyfur now; I'm a clan medicine cat. And I found Brooke, Brookstar now," Sandyfur's eyes narrowed. "Anyways, you weren't a very good father yourself!"

The gray tom looked at his paws. Light gray flecked his muzzle and showed his age, if he was living in a clan he probably would have retired to the elders den by now. "I'm sorry Man—Sandyfur, I… I should have paid more attention to you and Brookstar."

Sandyfur dipped her head, "You know, Ash, you could come to the clan. Brookstar is our leader and I'm sure that she would welcome you and you could meet your grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"You had kits?" Ash looked at his daughter.

"No, medicine cats aren't allowed to take a mate, Boltkit and Sparklekit are Brookstar's. Brookstar had another son, Sunray, but he was murdered. Sunray took a mate, Reedwhisker, before he died. Reedwhisker gave birth to Sunnykit, Skykit, and Pumpkinkit," Sandyfur smiled.

"I am getting old, and it is hard to hunt. Go ahead and take me to your clan. I'll see about it then," Ash yawned.

"Follow me," Sandyfur rested her tail-tip on Ash's shoulder as she trotted off in the direction of the camp.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So it was a two-way tie between Creekkit's name, the two tops were: Creekblaze and Redfire! So thanks to all of you who voted and remember to REVEIW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay I got tons of reveiws! So thanks SO SO SO much! :D Don't stop reviewing please! Oh, and I just wanted you guys to know that Book 2 is almost finished! The next chapter is going to be in Sparklepaw and Boltpaw's P.O.V.'s (yes, they become apprenitce's) Then Ch.20 will be back to Brookstar's and that is the last Brookstar P.O.V. chapter and the last Book 2 chapter... in Book 3 it's mainly Sunnykit's P.O.V. So make sure that once Ch.20 comes out to look for: SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart! And if you love battle's and suspense your going to like Book 3! So that's the plan!**

**Thank you:**

**Fuzzyheart (Guest)- you spelt your name with a 't' instead of a 'y' :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blazzer12- here's an update! :D**

**ShastamaeFirepool- thanks for reviewing!**

**Leopardsky- thanks for your continued support ;)**

**Mallowfeather of Earthclan- yep!**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- haha! :P**

**Skylark (Guest)- thanks for reveiwing :) I'm thinking that either Blazepaw or Berrypaw might join SunClan... hmm...**

**Nikonkey- you think that everything is evil :P J.K. :P Thanks for reveiwing! :D**

**OoJayfeatheroO- thanks for letting me know ;) I fixed it on the allegiances on the bottom of the page :D**

**And now... onto Ch.18!**

* * *

**Ch.18**

Brookstar quickly smelt the unfamiliar scent in the camp.

"Brookstar, Sandyfur found some loner in our territory, he says he wants to join the clan," Streamflower bounded into the nursery.

"Ok, I'm coming," Brookstar got up and followed Streamflower out. "Sandyfur, take him to the leader's den," Brookstar flicked her tail at the loner before she bounded into the leaders den.

Sandyfur and Ash followed Brookstar into the leaders den, "Brookstar, this is Ash. He would like to join SunClan." Sandyfur explained.

"Why?" Brookstar narrowed her eyes.

"I'm your father," Ash said flatly.

"Is it true?" Brookstar asked Sandyfur.

"Yes," Sandyfur replied.

Brookstar sat in thought for a while until she nodded. "Do you want to be an elder?" she asked Ash.

Ash nodded his head, "Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to call a clan meeting to announce my decision," Brookstar walked out of the den and jumped up on the Sun Stone. "Let all good cats gather around the Sun Stone for a clan meeting!"

All of the cats quickly gathered around and made a spot for Ash and Sandyfur by the Sun Stone.

"Today my father asked to join the clan as an elder," Brookstar announced. "I decided that he can join. Ash, step forward, from now on you shall be known as Ashpelt. StarClan honors your decision and we welcome you as an elder into SunClan."

"Ashpelt, Ashpelt, Ashpelt!" the Clan cheered as Brookstar licked Ashpelt's shoulder and Ashpelt returned the gesture.

* * *

Sparklekit and Boltkit were six moons old. Brookstar stood on the Sun Stone as the clan gathered around.

"Today we have two kits that have reached their sixth moon. Boltkit and Sparklekit, from now on you shall be known as Boltpaw and Sparklepaw. Boltpaw, is it your wish to follow in the path of a medicine cat?" Brookstar asked.

"It is!" the pale ginger tom replied.

"Then Sandyfur, you will mentor Boltpaw in the ways of being a medicine cat. Teach him how to care for his clan," Brookstar waited for a moment as Sandyfur and Boltpaw licked each other's shoulders. "Sparklepaw, you will be mentored by Skunktail. Skunktail you have shone your strength and skill. You will be Sparklepaw's mentor!"

Skunktail and Sparklepaw licked shoulders and Brookstar jumped off of the Sun Stone.

* * *

Mystery Characters P.O.V.

The black she-cat crept forward in the undergrowth. She scented around to make sure that there weren't any other cats near. She crept down the tunnel and listened as the SunClan leader named two new apprentices. She flicked her tail once the leader was finished. The she-cat wasn't named yet. Slowly the black she-cat bounded off and headed in the direction of where she meant the black tom.

* * *

**A/N: Time for an allegiances update! Remember to reveiw! And I also put out a poll on my profile for who should be Pumpkinkit and Skykit's mentors! So please please please vote!**

* * *

**SunClan**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltpaw)

**Warriors:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookrun, apprentice: Lionpaw)

Nighthawk- black and white tom with amber eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (apprentice: Sparklepaw)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes (mentor: Emberstone)

Boltpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

Sparklepaw- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mentor: Skunktail)

**Queens:**

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (kits: Sunnykit, Pumpkinkit, and Skykit)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock, kits: Rosekit, Creekkit)

**Kits:**

Pumpkinkit- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes

Skykit- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye

Sunnykit- ginger she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on her chest, green eyes

Creekkit- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes

Rosekit- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and a rose, green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I got really really sick after going to school *cough, cough* But, this chapter is extra special, since I got TONS of reveiws(thanks so much guys & gals!) I'm not going to reply to all of them, just list the reveiwers names, anyone who was a guest and needed a question answered I will post the reply here: So thank you for reviewing, Leoparsky, blazzer12, Mosstail of ThunderClan, SMILE (Guest), and Mallowfeather of EarthClan**

**Fuzzyheart (Guest)- yep! you spelt it right ;)**

**Pumpkinfur (Guest)- actually, I promised OoJayfeatheroO that if Brookstar gets into the tom two, the Brookstar could mentor his cat, Skykit. Sorry! Oh, and if you want to tell me which two cats you would vote for just p.m. me, I'll count your vote!**

* * *

**Ch.19**

"Sparklepaw, concentrate! You let a mouse run right out of your claws!" Skunktail glared at his apprentice.

"Sorry," Sparklepaw muttered.

"What's wrong?" Skunktail lowered his voice and licked Sparklepaw on the ear.

"I just wish that Boltpaw could train with me!" Sparklepaw whined.

Skunktail sighed, "I know how that feels, when I was almost through my apprentice-ship, and I decided that I wanted to be a member of SunClan, Fawnspeckle went with me, but my mother, father, and brother stayed in TigerClan."

Sparklepaw studied her paws for a second then meowed, "I know a good spot for catching fish in the pond."

Skunktail nodded his head, "Lead me to it!"

* * *

Boltpaw carefully listened as Sandyfur showed him how to gather poppy seeds. The large flowers grew at the border between the thick undergrowth forest and the moor land.

"Okay, what you're going to want to do is bite the head of the flower off the stem. That's how we carry it back to camp, and then when we get there we will knock all the seeds off the head of the flower onto a leaf. Make sure to hold the head of the flower by the bit of nubby stem that is left, otherwise you risk the chance of swallowing the seeds and falling asleep on the forest floor," Sandyfur bit the flower stem and held the head of the flower in her mouth.

Boltpaw attempted to bit off the stem, but he placed a paw on the stem instead, causing the hole flower to bend back. Boltpaw took his paw off the stem and the flower sprung forward and hit his face. He let out a loud 'MEERROWW!' before he did a flip on his back and picked himself up. Sandyfur narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry," Boltpaw muttered as he bit the flower head off the stem successfully.

"Come along," Sandyfur rested her tail-tip on Boltpaw's shoulder as she led him back to camp.

* * *

Sparklepaw crouched by the pond's edge and made sure that the water wasn't reflecting her reflection or her shadow. She waited patiently until she saw the flicker of shiny silver scales a half a tail-length away from the edge of the pond. She quickly lashed up a paw and threw the fish in the air. The wet fish struggled to flop back into the pond before Sparklepaw pounced on it and ripped out its gills.

"Well done," Skunktail congratulated her. "Let's take these other three fish and head on back to camp, you can get the rest of the day off."

Sparklepaw let out a tiny purr before she picked up two of the fish and trotted back to camp beside Skunktail.

* * *

Boltpaw flopped down in exhaustion as soon as Sandyfur told him he was done for the day. He wished he had his sisters' skill. She inherited his father's quickness and balance along with Brookstar's fast thinking. All he inherited was a slight bit of his father's looks and he was clumsy. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted asleep.

"_Boltpaw, wake up!" A paw poked him._

_He narrowed his eyes in confusing when he didn't scent a SunClan cat or a TigerClan cat._

"_Boltpaw, I have an important message for you from StarClan," the voice said again._

_Boltpaw immediately jumped up when he heard the ginger tom say 'StarClan', "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Firestar, the old leader of ThunderClan a long time before TigerClan or SunClan. Back when I was leader ThunderClan the Great Journey took place," the tom announced._

_Boltpaw's eyes widened with amazement, "What is your message?"_

"_A sunny heart shall come from the light and bring back the time of Storm, Breeze, Water, and Night, separating the striped cats forever," Firestar disappeared before Boltpaw could ask him any questions._

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! I'm so evil XD Remember, there is just one more chapter in this book that will hopefully come out tommorrow! :D Also, remember that book three is called: SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart! AND REMEMBER TO REVEIW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, so I had all the replies to your reveiws and everything ready for my author notes... then I hit the backspace button accidently and whoosh... I lost everything. So for the sake of time I'm not going to re-write everything! So I just wanted to tell everyone who reveiwed 'thanks!' So onto the last chapter of Book 2!**

* * *

**Ch.20**

Brookstar's fur pricked slightly as the cold air formed little ice crystals on the fallen leaves below her paws. She shook her head in frustration, an early frost was no purring matter, and she could only hope the Sandyfur had collected enough herbs for this year's early leaf-bare. Slowly she padded over to Streamflower who was working on getting the day's patrol's orgainized.

"Streamflower, could you send Lionpaw and Sparklepaw to help Sandyfur and Boltpaw collect any herbs that survived this frost? Also, Fawnspeckle can help them too, she had a bit of experience before," Brookstar cut in.

Streamflower nodded her head. "Okay, Brookstar can you each lead a border patrol?"

The clan leader nodded her head.

"Then Emberstone, Blizzardfur, and Glacierrock, you can go on Brookstar's patrol." Streamflower announced. "Sweethoney, you will lead a hunting patrol, take with you Nighthawk, Bluemist, and Skunktail."

Quickly Brookstar rounded up her patrol and they used the tunnel that went right out to their territory. Brookstar lead the cats through the icy undergrowth until they reached the border and put down scent markers.

"Brookstar, may I run ahead?" Emberstone asked.

Brookstar nodded her head. All the sudden she heard the screech of fighting up ahead.

"Emberstone!?" she called out as she dashed through the undergrowth beside Blizzardfur and Glacierrock.

She started to leap toward one of the nearest attacking she-cats before a different cat bowled the she-cat right out of her reach.

"Rain, how many times do I have to tell you to not pick fights!?" the newest cat told the other.

Brookstar could tell from both of the she-cats scents that they were sisters, probably nearing their sixth moon, and that they were also loners.

"I'm sorry," the she-cat that had fought with Emberstone apologized.

The she-cat who had bowled her sister out of Brookstar's reach spoke, "Um… my name is Lily, and this is my sister, Rain. Our mother died… she was attacked by a dog."

Brookstar's eyes narrowed, "Well, Lilly and Rain, my name is Brookstar and I am the leader of SunClan. This is my mate, Emberstone," Brookstar flicked her tail at the cat Rain had just fought with and then pointed to Blizzardfur and Glacierrock; "This is my best-friend, Blizzardfur, and Blizzardfur's son, Glacierrock. We live in a Clan of cats."

Lilly's eyes narrowed in interest, "What does your 'Clan' do?"

"Well, we help catch food for the kits and their mothers, and for the old and the weak, plus if a cat gets sick we care for them and we train to fight and hunt," Brookstar explained.

"Can we join?" Lilly asked.

Brookstar narrowed her eyes in thought, "We do need more warriors, I can say that I can take you back to camp, but I can't guarantee that you will become a member."

Lilly nodded her head, "Rain?"

"Ok," Rain replied.

The rest of the patrol surrounded the two loner kits while Brookstar led them back to camp.

* * *

"Rain, you will be known as Rainbowpaw until you receive your warrior name. Blizzardfur, you have shone bravery and kindness, you will be Rainbowpaw's mentor!" Brookstar announced.

Earlier in the day Brookstar had gathered her senior warriors and they had decided that the two loners should join the clan.

"Lilly, you shall be known as Lillypaw until you receive your warrior name. Nighthawk, you have shone great strength and you are ready to become a mentor, you will mentor Lillypaw!" Brookstar yowled.

"Rainbowpaw, Lillypaw, Rainbowpaw, Lillypaw!" the clan cheered.

The clan started to leave but Brookstar called them back, "There are also three other kits that are six moons old! Pumpkinkit, Skykit, and Sunnykit, step forward."

Brookstar felt pride curse through her pelt as she listened to her clanmates cheering. The clan would survive.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Remember to check for SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart! :D and remember to reveiw! :D**


End file.
